Jovi the Pokemorph
by NewProphecy
Summary: Rewrite of my Animorph/Pokemon crossover. Jovi is the younger sister of Hiro, the Pokemon XD hero. Follow her, Chobin, Emily, Mimi, and more as they travel to defeat Cipher- still recruiting!- as the Pokemorphs. Chapter 28 up, R&R! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jovi. That's my first name, obviously. I can't tell you my last name. It would be too dangerous. Cipher is everywhere. _Everywhere. _And if they knew my full name, they could find my friends and me, and then…well, let's just say I don't want them to find me. What they do to people who resist them is too horrible to think about.

Who exactly is Cipher? Well, that's simple. They're an evil organization bent on artificially closing Pokémon's' hearts, and making them into fighting machines. They're planning on doing this to all of them. That's every trainer's greatest fear- to have their Pokémon stolen from them.

It all started when Professor Krane was becoming really busy. It had been four peaceful years since the second Shadow incident, and I was getting older and helping out more- I was eleven. But I helped out mostly at Doctor Kaminko's lab. Still, the HQ Lab was safer…

"Hi, Professor Krane!" I said to him one day, as he walked out of his office.

My "Uncle" stopped abruptly and tensed. When he turned to me, he relaxed, and let out a sigh. "Oh, Jovi. Hi."

"How's everything?" I asked. I furrowed my brow. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale…and nervous."

"And I am," Uncle Krane explained. I turned my head, as if asking him to continue. "Don't tell your mother, but...Cipher has survived."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "_The_ Cipher? Shadow Cipher? But…didn't Hiro…?"

Uncle Krane shook his head. "I know. I don't get it. But somehow…it survived." His eyes turned cloudy and full of worry. "So I'm creating a…new experiment to help us this time… before it starts again."

"Is it another Snag Machine- a smaller one?" I asked hopefully.

Krane shook his head and chuckled. "No, Jovi. I can't let you use the other one, either."

"I know. It's too big." I needed to joke to lighten Uncle Krane's spirit.

"Now, remember, don't tell your…er…"

My mother, Lily, happened to walk by at that moment. "Are you coming to lunch, Jovi?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I already ate," I explained. "I'm heading over to Kaminko's now."

Mother sighed. "Honestly, Jovi, you head over there now more than ever."

I shrugged. "So?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer, I started to head off. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Uncle Krane!" I called over my shoulder, my Bag keeping my balance. My Pokémon, Mimi the Minun, leaped onto my shoulder. I grinned and ran off.

"See you, Jovi!" Professor Krane called back.

I ran down the stairs and raced past the counter. "Hi, Mrs. Terra!" I called to the receptionist. "Bye!"

"Bye, Jovi," Mrs. Terra replied. She was used to me dashing in and out of the HQ lab.

The automatic doors slid open, and I squeezed through. I took in a deep breath. It was so fresh! Better than before the Shadow Incident, even! I hoped we could prevent fear in the air with another shadow incident.

My eyes swept across the courtyard. There was Fred, Professor Thomson, and Mr. Terence…and…hey! Hiro was outside! With Jolteon, Dragonite, and Lugia!

"Hiya, Hiro!" I called, waving and dashing to join him.

Hiro sighed. "Hey, Jovi. How are things?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied. I was actually nervous about Cipher. Last time, they kidnapped Uncle Krane, and I was seriously worried. But Hiro saved him. He was only a rookie, then. But I wasn't even a trainer.

"Good to hear it," Hiro told me. "I'm heading in. Dragonite's doing well. Only a few more battles, and then I can purify him."

"Her," I corrected. "Dragonite is a girl, Hiro. And that's great!"

"You never let me forget, do you?"

"Nope!" I smiled. Then I looked behind my brother to see his nice scooter. It takes me a long time to get to Kaminko's place by foot, so…what else was there to do but steal a shiny scooter? It would make me less tired, and it'd make my brother mad! A win-win situation!

I shoved my brother down and hopped on. "See you!" I called as I drove off.

"Jovi!!" Hiro exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Hitching a ride! See-ya!"

***

"Jovi!" Hiro growled as I returned. "Why did you do that?" He stood up from sitting on the stairs.

I waved my hand. "Sorry…" I said, "I won't do it again…I just didn't feel like walking."

Hiro was about to say something- he put up his finger to make a point- but Uncle Krane interrupted him.

"Jovi!" Uncle Krane called. My head turned around to see him at the doors. "Come here; I need you."

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called. I shrugged at Hiro and then walked up to the building.

"Okay, Jovi. It didn't take _that_ long, but I've been working on this for the last four years. Just in case."

Uncle Krane took out a silver cube from his pocket. It grew larger as he pressed a button. It seemed like a Poke ball when it did that.

"This is the Pokemorph cube," he explained. "It allows anyone who touches it to have the ability to morph into any Pokemon they touch. But there's a catch."

"Of course it has a catch." But I was intrigued. This sounded really interesting!

"You can only stay in morph for two hours. If you stay longer…you'll be stuck."

"Stuck?" I repeated. "What do you mean by stuck?"

"I mean stuck in morph. As a Pokemon. So one needs to be careful."

I raised an eyebrow. I knew where this was going. And I liked it.

"I want you to test it."

Although I knew he'd say this, I hadn't prepared for my answer. My uncle was offering me the chance to be a Pokemon. Of course I'd say yes! But…what about that time limit? I could be a Pokemon forever. I might even be captured!

But this…wasn't this the answer to defeating Cipher? The answer to saving the world?

The answer… the answer to actually being noticed, for once?

I normally don't complain. I normally don't feel left out. But… after Hiro saved all of the Pokemon… He was the only one being noticed. The only one being praised. Do you know what I was known as? Hiro's little sister. No one even knew my name. I felt like… an outcast, really. That's why I went to Kaminko's so often. Because Hiro didn't. Chobin and Dr. Kaminko were also outcasts. But, uh, for different reasons. They were sort of…insane. But that didn't matter. I went there to feel like I belonged. And so did they.

So…what would I say? Yes or no? Should I? Because…I actually wasn't sure. I'd be taking a risk. A huge one, too. I could be…!

Then I realized it. I could be turned into a Shadow Pokemon! And then…Who'd help me? And would it affect the human me?

It was a lot to consider. And when I looked at Uncle Krane on that day, he knew what I was thinking. It would be great to save the world and be a Pokemon…but would I be able to do it without…not being able to return?

I had to answer, either way. I had taken enough time to think. Besides, he only asked me to test it. So maybe…if it worked…he'd ask…Hiro. That thought made me a bit depressed, but I still needed to answer.

I gulped, staring. Mimi was silent, too.

Krane closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his eyes reminded me of my father, John. "You always wanted a chance to stay out of your brother's shadow," he reminded me. "This is your chance."

"Sure," I told him. "I'll test it."

**How was it? This was actually a rewrite of the first chapter…**

**This story is actually a rewrite of Jovi the Pokemorph, and this chapter is almost entirely made of the first chapter of the original story. I liked it better than the new chapter I made…what do you think? Is this good? Now, to rewrite another chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I became a Pokemorph that night. I learned all the rules, how to aquire, and I was instructed on how to morph. I just never actually did it yet. I went to Kaminko's the next day and talked to Chobin. I told him and Kaminko everything, because I knew I could trust them. Kaminko even told me that he had modified Chobin's strange goggles to see Shadow Pokémon, like Hiro's Aura Reader on the Snag Machine. With that, Chobin and I headed to Gateon Port, so I could buy supplies.

The store was empty. I walked on in. Making my way to the counter, I asked, "Is there anywhere here to buy Poke balls?"

"Poke balls?" asked the storekeeper. He looked like a teenager, with a pimpled face and an expression that said, "Go away, you little freak." He shrugged. "Dunno."

"You work here," I said calmly. "Do you sell them?"

The man shrugged again. "Dunno."

"Forget it." Turning away, I crashed into a girl about my age. She and I both fell to the ground. Then, as I helped her up, she gasped.

"Jovi!" she said. "How long has it been?"

"Emily!" I cried, and we hugged. "Oh, too long!" Chobin stood there.

"Is Chobin missing something?" he asked. I glared at him, and then sighed.

"Emily's been my best friend since I was young," I explained. Turning back to Emily, I examined her. She wore glasses now; her brown hair was in a ponytail. She wore a green shirt and jeans, and she had a Pokémon belt. She was a trainer!

"Still have Mimi?' she asked pleasantly. I nodded.

"You got a Pokémon? What kind?"

Emily smiled and stood back. "Oh…Well, I'll show you outside. Come on. Don't worry, I have stuff you can borrow. Hurry!" Emily grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. Chobin, trailing after us, slammed into the door. He opened it, straightened his goggles, and then watched intently.

"Here," Emily said. She took a Poke ball off of her belt. "Go, Wingull!" she cried, beaming. A Wingull appeared from the Poke ball, letting out a cry of its name before resting on Emily's shoulder.

Chobin, not wanting to be left out, threw his Poke ball…revealing a Magikarp. Emily and I giggled as it wriggled feebly. I let Mimi go and greet Emily, and I released Plusle from her Poke ball.

Emily and I had a lot of catching up to do, so we sat outside, near the sea, for hours and just talked. Chobin played with the Pokémon, which, to our amusement, did not go too well.

I started to wonder if Emily should become a Pokemorph or not. I mean, I loved having her around again. It'd be so much fun. I decided on yes immediately. "Em," I said. "This is great…Look, the sun's setting." As we watched it fall, my face grew serious. "Uh…Emily?" I asked. She turned to face me, grinning.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I have something really important to say…" I began, and then she stopped smiling.

"Is it about your brother?" she asked. "Something wrong at the HQ?"

"No," I whispered, "it's more about…me, actually. My adventure. Or quest, as I'll call it."

Emily could tell that I was going to ask her something, and she sat cross-legged, nodding for me to continue.

"Look," I said. "This has been happening for ages. Apparently…I can…uh…morph. Into Pokémon." Emily's eyes widened in interest, and she nodded for me to continue. My heart was pounding. "I have this cube…it gave me my power. Also…" I gulped. I hadn't realized how serious this actually was until now. "Cipher's back. They're coming, I mean. And Uncle Krane…Professor to you…wants me to go out and stop it before…it's too late." Emily blinked slowly, and then she said quietly, "Continue."

I gulped again. "Chobin can see Shadow Pokémon…that's why he's here." Emily nodded in understanding. "Also, I needed someone else to help me. But…I don't know if one person with a Magikarp can really…help."

"Jovi," Emily asked quietly. "Are you asking me to come with you? Because…You know I will. You're my best friend."

I smiled, and then I shook my head. "I don't know if it's that easy, though," I explained. "I'm staying home now…but when the time comes…there'll be no going back…"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Has that ever mattered before?" she asked me, smirking.

I chuckled. "Not really," I admitted. "Thanks, Em."

Emily smiled. "Jovi, you know I've got your back."

I nodded slowly. "I know…you always have."

***

We all decided to camp out for that night. It was a long walk back to the HQ, so I e-mailed Uncle Krane and Kaminko, saying Chobin and I wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

I decided to show Emily to morph by doing it myself. "Watch…" I said. "Acquire…" I patted Plusle on the head. "Focus," I said. I closed my eyes. "Imagine…and want." I imagined Plusle standing where I was now. I wanted that to be me. I felt myself begin to shrink, and I heard Chobin and Emily gasp. Then, I think Chobin fainted. But Emily was moaning, "Oh, my god…oh my god…"

I opened one eye to see that Emily was much taller I had finished the morph. This was incredible! I had never morphed before! I was so small…I was really a Plusle! I was so caught up in this excitement that I forgot about Emily and Chobin. Then, I remembered Uncle Krane's lesson on how to use thought-speak. *Emily?* I asked. *Em, can you hear me?*

Emily nodded, shaking. "Are…can you talk?"

*Yes,* I said. *Using Thought-speak I can. It's focusing and thinking your words to someone else, or everyone publically. Use private thought-speak please. Now…Try morphing.*

Emily stood up and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She gasped slightly and almost stopped morphing as she felt herself shrink, but I had called, *Wait…keep going*, and she had listened. As she shrank, she turned very, very white. And blue…actually, blue stripes. Her face extended, and her lips grew into a beak, turning orange. Soon, after she had finished morphing, Emily opened her eyes.

*O-Oh!* she gasped. Backing away, she said, *J-Jovi…How do I control this Wingull??* I realized that the Wingull side of her morph was probably freaking out, so I said, *Challenge me to a battle.*

*Ch-Challenge _you?* _Her voice was scoffing. *Jovi, you're joking!*

*You need to learn eventually,* I reminded her. *So come on…*

Eventually she agreed, and, after the battle, I was declared the winner. This was the perfect time to explain how to demorph.

*Okay…* I said. *Watch. All you really need to do is morph backwards. Imagine yourself instead of the Pokémon. Easy, right?*

Emily- Wingull nodded. *Yeah…* she said. *Okay…*

As we both demorphed, Chobin awoke, rubbing his head. Upon seeing us dimorph, he let out a wobbly sigh and passed out again. We laughed.

What a journey this was going to be!


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke early the next morning to find that Emily was gone. I was worried for a while; I was afraid something horrible could happen. But Cipher wasn't in the open yet, so…Bad things couldn't happen as much.

"Chobin?" I called. We were on the outskirts of Gaton Port, camping in two tents: one girl tent and a guy's tent. I stepped out of my tent as soon as I was dressed for the day. "You awake?"

Chobin looked up. "Good morning Jovi," he greeted. "Chobin wondered when you'd be up. Emily told Chobin that she was going out with Wingull. Isn't that funny?"

"What?"

"Emily is going out with Wingull!"

"What?"

"Emily is-"

"I heard you," I said, annoyed. "What do you mean? How is that funny?"

"Emily is going out with Wingull!"

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Argh!" Then, I turned around to face him. "Wait. You thought she meant she was dating her Wingull? Chobin, you are one kind of twisted dude."

Chobin turned his head. "Chobin guesses that is good…?" he said hesitantly, smiling.

I turned away, shaking my head and grinning to myself. "Whatever you say, Chobin," I laughed. *Whatever you say.* I had just morphed into Plusle. *Mimi! Come on, let's go!*

Mimi the Minun let out a yawn and emerged from the tent. Upon seeing me in my morph, she bounded over happily.

"Mi-Minun!" she cheered in Pokémon language. I smiled at her and jerked my head in the Gaton Port direction, turning the corner into the bustling city. Mimi chuckled.

The two of us started to pad through town on all fours. Seeing as though we needed to look as much like Pokémon as possible, I let the Plusle side of my brain take over a bit. I began to make my way through the city, pushing through people's legs, avoiding the eyes of wanting trainers. No doubt that they would capture me as soon as look at me. The thought of a Cipher trainer capturing me or Emily gave me the shivers. I had to warn that to her as well.

*Emily?* I tried calling in thought-speak. *You there, Em?*

*Jovi?* Emily's thought-speak voice asked. *Oh, where are you- Oh, I see. Wingull and I'll be down to get you guys.*

*What?* I asked. Looking up I saw two Wingull in the sky, flying in circles.

*This is great!* Emily cried. *I love flying! It's so amazing! Okay, coming down!*

*Wait, Em!* I shouted. It was too late. She was diving downwards, and Mimi had no clue it was Emily. She let out a Thundershock, to which I screamed, *EMILY!* as she let out a cry of pain. She dropped like a Graveler, and I rushed forward. A young girl, with long black hair, was quicker. She scooped Emily up as soon as she could and began to run, away through the crowd, and heading for a Pokémon Center. She had seen the whole thing. I cursed myself, then ordered to Wingull, *Watch that girl! Take Emily from her! Do whatever it- No, just get Emily.*

I grabbed Mimi, who was confused as to why I was so angry. *That was Emily,* I explained. *She's not an enemy. She's a human, Mimi. A Pokemorph.*

Mimi nodded quickly, and then continued to chase after me. I heard someone shouting in protest; I guessed it was that girl from earlier. Wingull was there! I ran slightly faster, following the Wingull's cries, too. The ground hurt my paws, but I kept going. Plusle are used to running on soft forest ground, not city port ground. It was too hard for my Plusle morph. I was growing tired easily.

*Wingull!* I cried. *Get Emily and take her back to camp…Get her to demorph…Okay?* I was surprised that I was panting in thought-speak, too. Amazing…

Wingull must have heard me, because I heard a loud, "HEY!" And saw a Wingull take flight, holding something in its talons. Mimi shot off in that direction, and I told her, *Good…Find…find them…* I was really, really tired. I had to go back, too. But I was exhausted. I hadn't gotten much sleep, and Plusle aren't that strong a Pokémon…I'd need to get more morphs…

I put a paw forward, and a shadow loomed over me. I turned my head to see who was there and saw a regular-looking person with a bag and rope. I let out a shriek of surprise, and then dashed for the exit. I didn't need a Wingull to tell me when I was being followed. That man made a lot of noise, panting and growling at me. He once or twice even grabbed out to shove me in the bag. Yeah…not very friendly, huh?

I gasped for air as I ran up the stairs to leave Gaton Port. I only needed danger to move quickly, no problem. The man behind me snickered and I heard him say, "Fear" before I was out of earshot. Yeah, I was scared. You would have been, too, if so e random guy came up to you with a bag and a rope and looked as though he was going to Poke-nap you. I was still tired- my ears were drooping, and I walked slowly on all fours. Yet I kept going, wondering how long it had been since I morphed. It couldn't be safe to demorph yet, so I had to wait. I kept trudging along until I saw, up ahead, Mimi, Wingull and Emily with Chobin. Emily had demorphed. Whew…

"Jovi!" Emily called. "Oh, good. You're here."

*I'm going to demorph now,* I warned Chobin. He nodded, backing away. He wasn't a fan of morphing. I closed my eyes and felt myself get bigger, and my hands came off the ground. The last thing to change was my tail, which simply disappeared into thin air. "There…" I panted, looking up at Emily. "You alright?"

"Fine," she replied. "But you look exhausted. You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" I paused. "You know," I added, "I think we're going to have to keep an eye out for trainers. They'd want some Pokémon like us."

"Pokemorphs," she corrected cheerfully. "And you're right. What happened? Why did you suddenly think of this?" I told her about the man with the rope and bag, and she furrowed her brow. Chobin sat down on the ground.

"That confuses Chobin," he said.

"Everything confuses Chobin," I said, rolling my eyes. I turned to Emily's puzzled expression.

"It doesn't work, though. Chobin's right." Pulling her brown hair from her eyes, she flew it behind her head. "Pokémon trainers use Poke balls. Why was he using a rope and a brown bag?" She looked to the sky. "It's almost that he didn't want to really capture you. Just…kidnap you?"

I widened my eyes. "You don't think he knew, do you? Our camp might have been spotted?"

"No," Emily laughed. "We're well hidden. Don't worry about that. We're not in any trouble now."

I nodded. "Right…Well, then. We'd better be heading back, Chobin and I."

Emily nodded, smiling. "It's been great seeing you," she said.

"You too," I replied. "Do you have a PDA?

"Yes," Emily said, holding up the green assistant. I pulled out mine. It was completely obsolete, but worked perfectly nonetheless. It was better, I thought, because it had a better ringtone. When I told Hiro that, he burst into laughter. "Well," Emily said, smiling. "See you later, Jovi. Have a safe trip back."

"You too," I advised. "And make sure you morph in private." She nodded, and I grinned.

"Okay," I said. "See you around." Turning to Chobin, I said, "Let's go to Kaminko's first. Then I'll walk home."

Chobin nodded. He clicked a button (it was one of Kaminko's projects) and the tents and such were absorbed. I smiled, wondering if it would explode two moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke again, the next morning, in my own bed at the HQ. Mimi and Plusle slept in the other bed on the other side of the room, where Emily always slept whenever she slept over. I awoke to the alarm of my PDA, which alerted me to an Email. _Emily, _I thought. I yawned and sat up in bed, and then I reached onto my bedside and grabbed my PDA. I flipped it open, and, upon reading the message, smiled. It was from Emily, and it was good news.

_Dear Jovi,_

_My mom works for the Pokémon Center. Remember? She used to want to be an author, but things didn't work out. She got a job there now. So, how about we grab a few morphs while we're there? I'm heading over tomorrow at three. Want to come? We're allowed in the back as long as we don't wake the Pokémon._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Emily_

I typed my reply quickly. My rummaging woke Mimi, and she came over, greeting me, and rested on my shoulder as I typed,

_Emily,_

_Got your message. I can come. See you there._

_Jovi_

I closed the PDA. Turning to Mimi, I said, "We really need some Poke balls." She nodded, just agreeing with what I say. I yawned again, stretching my arm out, and then got out of bed, smacking my lips. I blinked, leaving my eyes closed longer than a regular blink, but I was still waking.

The night before, Uncle Krane had asked me all sorts of questions. I didn't answer them. I told him that there must have been a mistake. I told him that the cube doesn't work. It was only his imagination. Yes, he didn't believe me. But I let him know I didn't care. He seemed a bit relieved and disappointed at the same time. I made him think that I wasn't a Pokemorph. I like secrets as you can tell. I didn't want him to actually know I was a Poke morph. Even if I was- am.

I slipped into my clothes for the day, a white shirt and blue jeans. I, for no reason, even popped a baseball cap over my pony-tailed blue hair. I grinned at myself in the mirror as Mimi patted down a loose fur from her coat. When I started to leave the room, she followed loyally. I walked through the left side bottom floor of the HQ, passing my Aunt Pearl, who smiled, sipping her coffee, and waved.

I caught the elevator door open, and stepped in easily. Letting it take me up, I tapped my foot and watched as everything below me began to get smaller and farther away. When it finally opened, bringing me to the top, I stepped out and made a right into the kitchen and dining area. There was a TV set there, and scientists were helping themselves to breakfast.

"Hi, Jovi," Hiro said. "Morning."

"Morning," I replied sleepily. I walked over and sat down. Then, I got right to the point. "Where do you buy Poke balls?"

Hiro coughed, choking on his apple juice, then sputtered, "A-*cough* Aga-*cough* Agate Vi-*cough* llage. Why? *cough*"

"Thanks," I said. "And stop choking already."

Leaving Hiro with his expression as "What just happened there," I walked over to grab an apple. Then, as I bit into it, everyone in the room quieted.

"OBNS Newsflash!" said the TV. I blinked, turning around, and saw the faces of the reporters grim. One was the one speaking, and she and her partner were standing just out of Phenec City. It was blowing harsh winds, and it was pouring. I stared, gaping. "There has been reports of unreasonable weather here in Phenec, and…as you can plainly see, the-"

"The rumors are true, Mary," the other reporter agreed. "It's strange, though. Phenec is a very peaceful town. Now, there are hints of a…actually, a tornado warning. We've never seen anything like this, it's so very-"

BOOM.

"Oh, great Arceus!" the women reporter shouted, staring open-mouthed at something the camera couldn't see. "Jim, Larry, are you seeing-"

"Mary, look out!" the male reporter bellowed. I heard, in the background, the cameraman shrieking something that was so muffled by the wind.

Everyone in the cafeteria of the HQ was dead silent. We were all wide-eyed, scared. What was happening…?!

"Jim, run!" Mary's voice screeched. "Larry! Hurry! Let's get out of here! Leave the camera, just-"

Her voice was cut off by something. A loud…piercing cry. …The screen went blank…

I didn't realize it until I heard a sniff. I was crying. A clear tear slid down my face. I was terrified… What had gone on there…? It was Phenec…the most peaceful city in Orre…

I knew that it had something to do with Cipher. I was worried for the safety of the citizens of Phenec, and for the safety of the OBNS crew. I had to e-mail Emily.

I ran out of the room as everyone else continued to wait for any signs of the newscasters or citizens being okay, and thankfully no one noticed my crying. When I entered my room, the door slid closed behind me, and I locked it.

Picking up my PDA, I began to type.

_Emily,_

_Look at the news. Now. We can't wait until tomorrow. Something's happened. We need to check it out. I'll see you in the Center at noon. Meet me there, promise._

_-Jovi_

_P.S- REPLY IF ANYTHING NEW COMES UP ON OBNS!_

I closed my PDA, sniffing again. I stared at Mimi, who had followed me back into my room. She was crying, too. I patted her head and then stood up, glancing at my watch. It was 10:00 now- wow, I slept in- so that gave me about an hour and a half before I left for Gaton Port. I lay in my bed…thinking…

I began to dream.

There were two Pokémon. I was one. A Glameow. There was another Pokémon, a Growlithe, and I guessed it was Emily.

We both ran along the side of the tall building. We were escaping, I could tell. We were panting, and our faces were worried.

*Emily, hurry!* the Glameow growled. *Go. The doorway's closing. Hurry!*

*I'm not leaving!* Emily protested. *The building's on fire!*

*You need to!* I argued. *Emily, tell Chobin what happened here. Please. Come on, I've got to save those Shadow Pokemon.*

*Jovi…* Emily murmured. *Please…*

*Cipher is closing the door,* I growled sternly. My fur bristled. *Go. Good bye.*

*Good bye,* Emily echoed. With one last pained look at my Glameow form, she left, her tail down. 

I watched her go, pain clouding my eyes as well. Then, I turned tail and ran for another door. Hundreds of Poke balls lay in pyramids…Men in gray uniforms were stuffing them all into bags, and then leaving, leaping over the flames that lay in the other doorway. I tried to free some Pokémon. My Glameow tail lay against each button. Some opened, and, to my relief, they were not grass Pokémon. In fact, they were fire Pokémon. They left easily. I wondered if they would ever be purified now…but at least they weren't dead.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call. "There's a wild one!"

"Catch it!" barked the voice of someone I knew. My fir bristled at the voice. Right now, as I dreamed this, I didn't know who it was, but the dream-me did.

_Oh no…_ I thought. _Arceus, please…_

My Glameow form was already low on hit points. I didn't take well to smoke. As I heard the whistling of a Poke ball through the air, and then felt the feeling of being sucked inside…I knew I had failed.

_NO!_

A voice inside me screamed, fighting to get out. 

My struggle was pointless…I was too weak…

_NO!_

I still had another chance…I couldn't give up…

It wasn't worth my time…I was going to-

_NO!_

I was struggling harder than ever. Chobin, Emily, the HQ, Hiro…I'd never see them again…

I had failed.

_NOOOOO!!!!!_

"NO!" I screeched. Landing straight upright, I gasped for breath. That was a nightmare. And…it was on my morphing… I'd never speak of it to Uncle Krane. He'd freak.

I glanced at my watch. It was about 11:15. I had to get going… Emily would be expecting me. I let a worried Mimi leap on my shoulder, I slung my backpack over my other shoulder, and then unlocked my door to head out, steal Hiro's scooter, and head to Gaton Port.

…That nightmare will haunt me forever.

**OOhh…**

**Mimi plushies if you review! I think I have enough people that reviewed to become Pokemorphs, but I still need Cipher recruits, regular trainers, and more! Helpful people? Please? REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-NewProphecy**


	5. Chapter 5

Upon arriving at Gaton Port, I realized the sky was grayer than usual. I gulped, wondering if something was going to happen here next…Grand Master Greevil, the head of Cipher last time, stayed by Gaton Port…

No. Cipher Admins weren't so stupid as to attack twice in one day. …Yeah, they still are pretty thick.

Anyway, I got off the scooter and parked it by the Pokémon Center. I glanced through the window to see Emily, smiling and waving. I let the doors slide open before stepping in. Emily rushed over to greet me.

"Hi!" she said. "Mom's in back. We can grab as many morphs as we need."

"You didn't tell her, did you?!" I asked, stepping back.

"No, no, no!" Emily assured me. She shook her head. "I just told her it was for a project at the HQ. We need to see what calms down Pokémon."

"Oh." I tried not to sound too relieved. To be honest, I didn't want to divulge our secret anymore. Chobin we needed on our team. He could see Shadow Pokémon. Emily was my best friend; of course I'd battle side-by-side with her. But…I couldn't let any strangers help, really.

"So, are we going?" Emily asked pleasantly. I nodded, and we began to walk towards the door of the Pokémon Center that led to the back.

"Say," I began. "Did you see OBNS?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Mom reckons it was a joke. But no way! I mean, they were screaming. They were terrified. Something's gone wrong. Do you think it was a tornado?" She raised her eyebrow and eyed me quizzically. I bit my lip.

"I think it was Cipher, personally," I admitted quietly. "Who else destroys peace like that? I'm sure that if there was a tornado, they would have yelled tornado. They didn't. They had no time. No tornado leaves a screen blank. It rips it to shreds." Finishing my speech, I nodded. I noticed that there was a girl, possibly older than me, watching. As she caught my eye, she gasped and went back to her work.

"But what motivation does Cipher have against Phenac?" Emily questioned.

I noticed that at the mention at the name "Cipher," the girl behind Emily flinched. I growled inwardly.

"Spy," I hissed. Emily furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Spy…" I growled. "Behind you…Cipher…"

The girl flinched again. This time, she stopped working. She wanted to eavesdrop. I pointed to her, so Emily could see. She turned around quietly, and then, turning back to me, mouthed, "Oh."

I crept past Emily and came up to the girl. I noticed her fiddling with the Pokémon Center's computer.

"Can I help you?" I asked coolly.

"What?" the girl said. "What do you mean? How can _I _help _you?_"

"Cipher," I hissed. She flinched. I narrowed my eyes. "You're from Cipher," I assessed.

"Nice work, Sherlock," the girl said dryly. "Now would you mind? I'm trying to-"

"Are you stealing from the computer?" Emily asked. "Are you taking Pokémon?"

"What! No!" the girl protested. "I'm trying to get them back from Cipher!"

"Yeah, that's likely," I snapped. "And Golem can fly too, huh?"

"It's true!' she claimed. "I'm serious! I'm an ex-Cipher!"

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean _ex-Cipher?"_

"I mean I'm not with them anymore," the girl explained hotly. "My name's Onyx. I am- _was _Cipher's head technician. Back when…err…"

"Did you have anything to do with making Shadow Pokémon?" I asked.

"No," Onyx replied. "I…I made the machine that stole them."

"The Snag Machine?" I asked. My eyes widened.

"No," Onyx replied, shaking her head. "That was Team Snagem. I hacked computers…like this one here." Onyx face seemed like stone now. No longer angry with me for snooping, but was horrified with her memories. "I want to right that wrong I committed," she told me. "I'm fighting Cipher. I think you're right."

"What?" I asked. "Right about…?"

"Phenac." Onyx nodded, a smile lighting her face. "I think they're making more Shadow Pokémon. That's what caused the accident. And that was _no _accident. That was Cipher."

I exchanged a glance with Emily. Emily shrugged.

"It's your decision," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked fervently. "What decision?"

"The…thing we're here for."

"Yeah," Onyx said. "What did you mean from earlier? What did you mean by morphs?"

"Oh, *muffled swearwords*! You really need to not eavesdrop, you know that?" I asked. Onyx grinned.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked me pleasantly.

"Not usually," I sighed. "Where do you live?"

"Well, normally I'm a nomad, really," she said, still smiling. "But I've settled here in the Center for a while…Why?"

"I'll visit you in three days," I growled. "I'll give you my answer then. Don't try to run away. I'll find you."

"Don't worry," Onyx said. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. I'll hack Cipher by three days time. I'll have info for you by then."

I raised an eyebrow, and then I sighed. "All right," I said. "You'd better not-"

"Jovi," Emily warned, tugging at my arm. "Come on. It's time to go."

I nodded, and, throwing Onyx one last glare, followed Emily into the back of the Pokémon Center. This was going to be fun…

**Wow. That was short. But…review anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

"And this is where the fire types stay…" Emily's mom said. "Oh, and over here. This is where the grass Pokémon stay. Oh, and over here! There's the-"

"Mom?"

"-water types, yes…and over here, we have-"

"Mom."

"-bug types, very nice. They aren't the cutest, though. I prefer to be over here, with the normal types."

"Mom…"

"They're much cuter and more lovable, and-"

"MOM!" Emily shouted. I laughed inwardly. "Mom, we can look around on our own…our project…"

"Oh, yes…" Emily's mom said. She blushed, and I guessed she was very embarrassed. "Well, go ahead…Just…um, yes…" Emily's mom strode away, and I could guess she was relieved.

After we heard the door close behind her, Emily turned to me. "Sorry," she said. "Shall we?" I nodded, and we then exchanged confused glances.

"What morphs are we getting?" she asked.

"Probably one for flying…another to…uh…"

"Our main battle morph?" she suggested. Her eyes seemed hopeful. I nodded.

"Good," I said. "And water too. Swimming is necessary. Um, sometimes, anyway."

"Is that all?"

"No," I said. "Maybe…a few town morphs? So we can fit in and blend with the surroundings, no matter where we are. Forest morphs, town, city, the works."

Emily nodded slowly. "Where first?" she asked. I looked behind her at the water type room.

"Swimming," I said. "Then flying. And…then battle, then town." Emily nodded, cooperating with what I said. It gave me a…leader-ish feeling. And I kind of liked it.

I walked past Emily, and she followed. We headed into the water room. It was almost like…a swimming club. It was like an indoor rectangular pool with bleachers, and the bleachers were the sleeping areas. The pool was there, obviously, for the Pokemon to swim, and for those with gills to stay overnight. We looked around, scanning the room for quick swimming Pokémon. Emily's eyes locked with a Golduck, and she smiled.

"I found mine…" she whispered. She walked over. I nodded slowly. She bent down on one knee and patted the Golduck on the head before holding her hand in place on it. The Golduck, which had been wading in the pool, stopped. She let out a sigh, and her flipper-hand was placed on the pool's edge to prevent drowning. When the acquiring was done, Emily seemed too proud of herself.

"it really makes me feel proud to be a Pokemorph," she said, looking me in the eye. "I've always imagined being able to swim…I live by water, I'll get plenty of practice."

I nodded.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

After we had finished our acquiring, our morphs were pretty amazing. I thought that Emily did a great job thinking of which ones to use. That was pretty good. We both drove the scooter to Kaminko's, picked up Chobin (actually, we kind of dragged him…), then to the HQ. We were ready to test out our morphs. Chobin was reluctant to come. When we made it there, in my room, I locked the door. From now on, only I'd enter. This room was property of a Pokemorph now.

I pulled out an old clipboard and put down three papers on it. One had my name, another Emily's, and lastly Chobin's.

_Chobin_

_Goggles see Shadow Pokémon_

_Odd personality and grammar_

There really wasn't much left to put, really…

So, I started on Emily's.

_Emily_

_Pokemorph_

_Swim morph: Golduck_

_Flying morph: Fearrow_

_Battle Morph: Arcanine_

_Town morphs: Growlithe, Pinsir, Parasect, Spinarak_

…Okay. That was hers for now… Now for mine.

_Jovi_

"What do I put?" I asked. "First Pokemorph?"

"No!" Emily shouted, standing up from on my red bed. "Are you joking?!"

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'll just put Pokemorph. Sorry."

"Jovi!" Emily growled. "You are not a Pokemorph! You're the _leader of the Pokemorphs!"_

I blinked. Chobin nodded in agreement. I smiled. "Thanks…"

_Jovi_

_Leader of the Pokemorphs_

_Swim morph: Squirtle_

_Flying morph: Xatu_

_Battle morph: Absol_

_Town morphs: Glameow, Kecleon, Syther, Zangoose_

Yeah…that'd do it. The three of us were the Pokemorphs. Whether we could all morph didn't matter. We were the Pokemorphs. We had one common motive.

We all wanted Cipher defeated. It was time for us to shine. For the first few missions- okay, being modest, our many missions will be secret. But eventually we'll be heroes…

That's what we wanted.

**Another shortie, eh? Well, I wrote it quick. And I was busy tryin to get back online... Gr. Anyway, there was nothing to put here. I'm going to focus on longer, more serious ones now. Heheh…Another newscast next! Yay! News on Phenac! Well, stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, geez, I just reread the dream on my other chapter, and I got the chills. That's just plain sad! *laughs* Anyway, I very sorry about how long it's been since I updated. I've been busy 'n stuff, so…yeah. So, here ya are! The next chapter! I bet you're all wanting me to shut up now, so… THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**By the way, someone asked if "great Arceus" is like a catchphrase or something in this story. I don't like putting "Oh my God!" or "good lord!" because I don't want an argument over religion. Arceus created all Pokémon, so I'll just put that. Hope that clears things up!**

Two days passed since the Pokemorphs had met and created our list. I knew I had to meet Onyx tomorrow, and I had figured what I was going to say. I'd just ask her to help us. Not tell her about the morphs, but just ask for her help in getting Shadow Pokémon. I looked up at the ceiling from my blue-sheeted bed. I thought back about my nightmare a few days ago. It was a failure dream…an anxiety dream. Everyone gets them…but not in that way. Normally, it was about getting bad grades, or competing in a try-out… not becoming a Shadow Pokémon forever. I never told Chobin or Emily about it…they would have freaked out.

"Jovi! JOVI!"

I sat bolt upright at the sound of Hiro's panicked voice. "What?!" I called, my eyes widened.

"Hurry, come on! There's a newsflash on OBNS! We think it's going to be on Phenac!" Hiro's voice dimmed as I heard the elevator doors shut. I leaped out of bed, surprised. It had only been two days! Were they all okay? I ran out of my room, Mimi in her Poke` ball. I pressed the "up" button on the elevator multiple times. When it finally opened, I almost sprinted inside and let it take me up, and I was tapping my foot impatiently. When I arrived, I sped out, hoping I wasn't missing it. I hurried into the dining room. The news was on, and it was in the OBNS studio. …It wasn't the regular casters. Mary and Jim were not there. Instead, it was another woman, Angela. Her face was grim.

"-and no trace is left of Phenac. In other words…"-she motioned to her black clothing-"we are holding mourning here in OBNS for Mary Belle, Jim Kirack, and Larry Fortworth. Let us hold a moment of silence." And she bowed her head. I could see a tear fall off of her cheek and I heard a small sniff from behind the camera. After about half of a minute, she said, "We are still pitching a team to go out there and see if we can get some footage to show our viewers. No citizen of any town is permitted to go unless they have a signed letter from the officers in Pyrite Town.

"Also, in other news, rumors of swirling storm clouds have been reported, seen off of Gaton Port. Absolutely no one is allowed to go there, as said by the officers themselves. The waters are too dangerous, and we can't have any more disappearances." Angela's voice broke. I bit my lip.

I wondered whether Emily would come with me to Phenac and Citadark Island. I'd still go in morph, no matter what, but it'd be nice if she'd come with me. It'd give me confidence.

"Now, with the news of coliseums, is Mr. Thomas Harper. Tom?"

I didn't wait to hear. I left the room without another word, getting ready to e-mail Emily. We'd head over today to investigate.

**

"What about Onyx?" Emily asked me.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well, she's smart." Emily shrugged. "You have to admit it, Jovi. We could use her on our team."

"You mean, let her become a Pokemorph?" I asked, surprised. "But she's from _Cipher!_"

"That was years ago," Emily pointed out, "and besides, we do need a tech-person on our team."

I pursed my lips together. "What do I say, though?" I asked.

Emily and I were walking on the outskirts of Gaton Port, heading to where Phenac was. We decided not to get bored, and talk about business. It was really complicated, actually. We spoke of the time limit, keeping ourselves hidden, and about what we did if the time came to leave. That was the awkward conversation. …No, I'm not telling you about it yet. Later…

I stopped, hearing something. I held a hand out to stop Emily.

"Emily, town morph," I hissed. She gave me a confused look, which I ignored, focusing on my morph. I was going for Glameow. The shape was already familiar to me from my nightmare. Once the morph was done, I shivered. I felt used to this body already. I almost fell over when I saw which town morph Emily was using…her Growlithe…

I hoped that I wouldn't lose confidence because of this. *Uh, er…um, Emily, are you…ready?*

*Yep!* she said, chasing her tail. *What's wrong? Second thoughts?*

*No!* I shouted, hoping I hadn't made that public. If any workers had heard that… *I mean, no.* _it's just the fact that I had a nightmare is all, _ I added silently.

*What about?* Emily asked.

*What?*

*The nightmare.*

*What? What are you t-talking about?*

*You just said-*

*No, no! I was joking, Emily. I was kidding. And it was just a joke to myself…I accidentally said it aloud, I guess.*

The Growlithe's face seemed worried. *Well…Okay.* Her tail wagged as she padded over and circled me. *Come on, then. Let's head to Phenac.*

*Right.*

(A/N: Wow that was a short part! But it's important.)

**

Emily and walked together, Glameow and Growlithe, for a long while in the desert. It seemed like no oasis of Phenac could have ever sprung up here in this sandy wasteland. My tail shielded my eyes, but it wasn't enough. I trailed close to Emily, and her thick fur protected both of us. She was panting hard.

*Too…hot…* she panted in thought-speak. *I c-can't…Jovi, help…*

*No, no, Emily!* I shouted. *Come on, now…Please, you have to keep going…Oh, a bush, Oran berries. Come on, Em. We'll get something to eat.* I wove my tail behind her back to guide her to the small green bush. We hid underneath it, and then collapsed. Oran berries sat there, and the sand was cool, untouched by the hot sun. I grabbed a small blue berry with my tail and shoved it into my fainting friend's mouth. Her face lit up t once.

*Ah! Berry! Oran berry! Where?! Yum!*

I was surprised by her sudden feistiness. *Um…don't eat too many…* I said. *I might need one.* I craned my neck and took a small nibble of the nearest berry. Flavor flooded through my mouth. Excitement pulsed through my veins. I felt invincible! *WOW!*

*I know! I guess this is why Pokémon love them so much!*

* I guess so!*

I shook my head. *Well, as wonderful as this is, Em, we need to head on out.*

I saw Emily's tail droop, and I laid mine on her shoulder in encouragement. *Don't worry. It's for Phenac. For the Pokémorphs.*

*For the Pokemorphs,* she repeated firmly before both of us left the sanctuary. We sped outside and ran as fast as our new Pokémon legs could go. It wasn't that hard now…the Oran Berries had helped a lot.

Soon, after we crossed the large patch of sand whose details I won't go into further because it's boring, we saw a camera crew. Well, well, well! That certainly was quick! Good, I hate waiting.

"Nothing…" one man said. "Not a trace."

"It's like Phenac never existed!" a woman agreed sadly. "There's nothing left."

"We can do a cast from home," the man decided. "There's no point in being here."

*Oh, no!* I cried. *Nothing! They're right, Emily. Smell the ground, there's no scent.*

*I know…* Emily said. *Nothing can be done-Wait. What's that?*

*What's wh-*

*SH! There it is again.*

I craned my neck closer to the Growlithe, and could still hear nothing.

*What is it?* I whispered. Emily clocked her head.

*I don't know…* she said. *I think it's… I think it's footsteps…*

*Footsteps?*

*Yeah…coming closer… Not holding anything…just coming…* Emily's face was befuddled.

*Who?* I asked.

*I…Hey! Isn't that Hiro?!*

*WHAT?!*

I whipped around to see me big brother running across the sand, waving to the crew. They waved him over, and I saw Jolteon by his side.

*That was it!* Emily said. *It was Hiro, Jovi.*

*Yeah…Let's hope Jolteon doesn't see us, or-*

"You there!"

*Aw, shoot.*

Jolteon padded over, leaving Hiro's side. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Don't you know what happened here?"

"Yes," I meowed, "and that, in fact, is _why _we're here."

"If you were smart, you'd stay away," Jolteon barked.

"Are you calling us stupid?" Emily challenged. Jolteon bared his teeth.

"I'm many a levels stronger than you two combined!" he snarled.

"We're many a levels smarter than you and your trainer combined!" I retorted. Jolteon was so full of himself…

"My trainer happens to have saved your pelts!" he growled. "He-"

"We know what he did!" Emily barked. "We know it already!"

"I'll bet you don't, if you talk about him that way!"

"I know it because no one has ever stopped talking about it!" I snapped.

Jolteon turned away. "Whatever. But again… if you were smart, you'd stay away from this place."

I took a swipe at his leg as he trotted away. "If you were smart, you'd go hide in your Poke ball!"

Emily and I watched him go, and then turned to each other.

*We need to demorph. Soon,* I added in thought-speak.

*I know.*

Both of us turned around. Satisfied with our evidence, we ran home and de morphed just in time, and we prepared for what we were going to say to Onyx tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I crossed my arms. "You came," I said flatly.

"I did," Onyx replied sweetly, "like I promised."

"And you said nothing to Cipher?"

"Nothing."

"All right." I pulled a chair up and sat at the Pokémon center table. "What information do you have for me?"

"What do I get from this?" Onyx asked.

"The pleasure of not being turned in to the cops," I snarled, "you Pokémon-stealing crook."

"No need to point fingers," Onyx hissed, and then closed her eyes. "All right." She crossed her arms and smiled. "I can tell you whatever you want, just ask-"

"Why did you join them?"

"-away." Onyx's smile vanished. "Look, Jovi, let's not go into that."

"Why not?" I asked. "I can't trust you unless-"

"You can trust me because I'm telling the truth!" Onyx assured. "I can prove it to you once we're done here. Or is that all you wanted to know?"

"No," I growled. I forced myself to stay calm. "When did you leave Cipher?"

"When I heard that some guy called Mirror B. had joined forces with Cipher and kidnapped a girl, I deserted them. I thought it was sick, so I left."

"Do you know who the girl was?"

"Yeah. Some girl called Rune, or something to that."

I nodded. "Her name's Rune. You're right. And the guy who rescued her…?"

"Oh, duh. That's Alex."

"Alex."

"Yes. That's him, right..?"

"Oh, yes," I said, "but I wanted to make sure you weren't just guessing."

"Nice strategy."

"…Thanks."

Onyx seemed so genuine…I really believed what she was saying.

"Now," Onyx said, "is it my turn?"

"…For now, I guess."

My eyes didn't leave her face. It never showed even a flicker of doubt, but there was a trace of fear in her eyes henever they met mine. Was I intimidating her? Well, if I was, she didn't let that stop her. I felt a small spark of respect for this girl.

"Why do you want Cipher gone so badly?"

"Because they're just plain evil. They want to turn Pokémon into machines."

Onyx seemed pleased with that answer. "What were you and that girl talking about last time?"

"About the newscast," I said slowly. What was she trying to get at?

"No, the other thing."

"What? The tour?"

"Yes, that." Onyx face seemed to light up. "What did you mean…morphs?"

"Nothing," I said, pretending to not know. She was going too far. "You must have heard wrong. I didn't say anything about morphs."

"Yes you did!" Onyx insisted. "You said something with the word-"

"Not here!" I hissed. "Not now! Onyx, I'll tell you some other time."

"Why not now?"

"Because there…there are too many witnesses," I admitted.

"Aha…You did say-"

"Yes I did. But that doesn't matter now."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. What else do you want to know?"

There was a silence. Onyx's eyes darted over to my hand, which fingers were drumming impatiently. "I want to know about the morphs," she said persistently.

"Great Arceus, you don't give up, do you?" I asked exasperatedly. "Okay, come on. Let's go."

**

By the time I had finished explaining about how Emily and I could turn into Pokémon, Onyx and I had arrived at Pokémon HQ. I darted past Hiro and led Onyx into my room. I pulled out my clipboard.

"This," I said, "is how we know what morphs we have. There are also some rules we have. No one divulges the secret, no one stays in morph for longer than two hours, and no one lets Chobin morph."

"Why?"

"Have you ever met him?"

"No."

"You will soon, and then you'll understand."

"Wait a minute," Onyx said. "Are you saying…?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes, Onyx," I said. "You are going to be the third Pokemorph."

"Yes!" Onyx threw her fist into the air. "This is _great! _Oh, I'm very excited!"

"I know, I know," I said. "It's very fun. But remember that we're taking down an evil organization here."

"I know that!" Onyx said. "And I can help, I promise! I can hack computers and take shadow Pokémon once I figure that out, and I'll help you fight, and I promise I'll do my best!"

"Yeah…" I said, as I clipped a new page onto my clipboard. "Now let's get down to business."

**YAY! Another chapter is done. A bit short, yes, but at least we've welcomed Onyx to the crew! In the next chapter, they all are meeting in PM Office. The Pokemorph Office, of course! Jovi's room is the Pokemorph office… but what happens when they discover a **_**better **_**place?**

**Stay tuned! And…INTERNET, STAY AND DON'T GO AWAY ON ME AGAIN!!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while, huh? Well, Internet was bad, I was sick, and I was doing more reading than writing. I'm getting back into it all, though!**

**Here I go!!**

We were all in my room again. I stood up off of my bed. "Well," I said, "We're not getting anywhere with this meeting. We've sat here for about ten minutes and done nothing. First, Onyx is now a member of our crew."

Chobin and Emily nodded and smiled. Chobin stuck out his hand to have Onyx shake it, but she gave me a look that said, "Isn't this the guys you said to never let morph?!"

I chuckled at Chobin's confused expression. Then I continued. "We need to figure out what happened to Phenac. It's gone, and so are all of the people that were in it. We don't even know how to start."

"Well…"

"What is it, Onyx?" I asked.

"Look, maybe…Maybe I can try to get past Cipher's firewall and get into their computer. You know…to find out stuff." Onyx shrugged. "It's whatever you guys think."

"Look," I said. "You're a member of the team. This is your opinion. I'm the leader, yeah, but you guys are the lifeblood of the Pokemorphs."

Emily shrugged. "Yeah," she agreed, "but I see what Onyx is saying. If she hacks their computer, there's a possibility that they'll find out. And find us."

"Ohh…" I nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm not sure about that, then!" I have a half-hearted smile. "What next?"

"Chobin suggests-"

"Chobin." I closed my eyes. "Doctor Kaminko cannot become a Pokemorph."

"Chobin was not going to ask that!"

"Chobin."

"Okay, Chobin was…"

I shook my head. "Well then… Is that it then? Is there nothing for now?"

"Well…" Emily stood up. "Professor Krane's not here. Maybe we can head into his office."

"For what?"

"I don't know…A better hideout? This place is small, no offence."

"Yeah…" I grinned. "None taken. But you're right, Em. Hiro was taken underground by Uncle Krane to get a Master Ball… If we go down there…we can use that as our hideout!"

"Yeah, good!" Emily nodded excitedly. Onyx nodded once, beaming. Chobin stood up.

"Jovi leads the way!"

"Thank Arceus," I joked, "I thought you were going to try!"

---

"Coast clear," I whispered. I signaled them to go in by moving my hand forward. Emily went first, and then Onyx and I dragged Chobin in behind me. I closed the door, and then turned to the rest of them.

"Okay," Emily said, "Should we start looking?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "Look for something…anything that could be a switch."

Onyx raised her eyebrows. "So…your uncle is a professor, Jovi?"

"Well…"I shrugged. "He's not really my uncle…he was my father's good friend."

"Oh, okay. That's reasonable. But…what does he study?" Onyx didn't seem suspicious, only curious.

"Shadow Pokémon, and stuff like that. He made the Purify Chamber." I smiled. I was proud of him for continuing the project, even after my father's disappearance. "This is the room where he made the second Snag Machine."

"Oh, right…the Snag Machine…" Onyx's face lit up. "Maybe that's not all he made in here."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, coming over. "The chamber for the machine is over there…but what do you mean?"

"The chamber." Onyx nodded. "It has got to have that switch." She walked over there and inspected it. Emily and I exchanged confused glances, and then we heard a _click!_

We all stood together in amazement as the ground shook. The floor shifted, and a staircase appeared! Our faces brightened. We did it! "Nice going!" I praised.

"Let's go down," Emily said, "Come on!"

"Yeah!" I looked around. "But has anyone seen Chobin?"

We all turned our heads in the direction of the bookshelf. Chobin's shouts were muffled, but we could tell he was stuck. A book fell on him when the ground shook. I smacked my forehead and groaned.

"How are you that weak?" I asked him, as Onyx and Emily pulled him out. The book fell onto the ground, and I picked it up.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"It wants to kill Chobin!" Chobin shouted.

I glared. "It's a book, moron. Hang on, let me read it."

I stared at the cover. There was a picture of Raikou, Suicune, and Entei of the front. It was an old brown journal, and I could see some pages torn. It was dusty, so it probably hadn't been touched in years. I read the cover…The title was smudged, but I could barely make out the author's name.

"It's too hard to see…" I announced. "Let's head to Pokémorph HQ. The light might be better."

"Okay." Emily put her hand on the railing. "Let's head on down."

We all went down quickly, and I pulled the ground over our heads as I passed. I noticed a small button which could do the same. I'd remember that next time… I put a lock on the door, so no one could get in. Only we could get out. I knew the combination, and only the trusted would know it, too. I'm not going to blurt it out, I'm not stupid.

We all searched for the light switch, but I found it first. I flipped it on, and gasped. The room was beautiful! Sure, a bit dusty, but that's alright!

"Wow…" I said.

"Yeah…Wow." Emily walked over to a table. "The lighting is fine over here, Jovi. Come and look at the book."

"Okay, I'll be there…" I looked at a picture in a frame. It was of three people. It was a black and white picture. Two boys were arm in arm. One wore glasses, and the other had messy hair. The girl in the picture was holding the camera, and closest to the lens. She was grinning widely.

I knew who it was at once. I was looking at my mother, father, and uncle, when they were my age.

"Hey, Jovi!" Onyx called. "Come on, let's look at the book!"

I walked over. I placed the book down on the table, and then I peered at the bottom, where the author's name was. I squinted, and then I gasped.

"What?" Chobin asked.

"Who is it?" Onyx asked.

"Is it Krane?" Emily questioned.

"No…" I whispered. "It's my dad."

---

**Yes, Jovi's father wrote the book! And they haven't even looked inside yet. When you do read it, it'll be awesome…**

**Read! Review! And I can't wait for your responses next time!**

**-NewProphecy**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

---

All was silent for a moment. Everyone's mouths had dropped open, and I couldn't blame them. This book was more than five years old…and I was finding it _now. _My dad had never said anything on it… And the pictures…Entei, Suicune, and Raikou…It was all so curious.

"So…" Emily pushed her lips together. "Should…um…should we all…uh…tidy this place up?"

"Sure," Onyx agreed. They dragged Chobin away, leaving me at the table. Emily gave me a look that told me they wanted me to look at the book.

I nodded, and I turned back to the table. I pulled up a chair and sat down, making myself comfortable. Opening the book, I breathed in the scent. Old paper always had that…different smell. I grinned and plunged into the book. The first page was just the introduction. It was a picture of Persian, sticking its claw out. I was intruiged.

I brushed off the dust, and then I began to read.

_This world, as everyone has known, is inhabited by Pokémon. Pokémon are amazing little creatures that can do almost everything. They can breathe fire, control nature, fly, and even use their minds, which are far more developed than humans'. Humans have dreamed, but never been able to conquer many of these abilities that Pokémon are born with._

_Legends have been formed around Pokémon. Myths have been formed by those who return on long, perilous journeys. And yet we still don't know everything. We never will, either. But there's always a thirst for knowledge. And there always will be. I just don't want that thirst to become something more than it should be. Learning about Pokémon is a journey. Pokémon themselves are journeys._

_Each journey needs to be taken. With each journey comes risk. With each risk comes a choice. And with each choice comes knowledge. Whether the knowledge of that choice is knowledge of a good choice or knowledge of a bad choice, you will learn with each journey. You will learn along with your Pokémon. Bonding with Pokémon will never be easy. But it needs to be done, or this world will never be in any sort of harmony._

Once I finished the last sentence, I looked up. That was really…true. My father's words were true. I flipped through the book, skimming over the important pages. I read no words, only glimpsed at the pages. I saw a photo of a Meowth and a Growlithe battling, a Primape running after a jeep on a safari… Swarms of Beedrill, apparently attacking the camera, made me laugh. Emily skipped over to me, and leaned her elbow on my shoulder, looked at the picture, and smiled. Onyx came over too, and leaned on a broom. Chobin, meanwhile, was nowhere to be seen. Well, that was going to happen eventually…

Later, we were done tidying the room. "Same time next week," I said to them all as we sat at the table. The Pokemorphs nodded at me. Then, Emily cocked her head.

"What about…the book?" she asked. "And emergencies?"

"You guys are welcome whenever over here," I said, smiling. "But…this place seems to be hiding something…"

"Yeah, I know," Onyx agreed. "Maybe we'll all look next week."

"Right," I said. "Till next week. You need a password to enter the HQ. What is it this week?"

Everyone's eyes narrowed, and we sat a moment, thinking. Then, eventually, Emily said, "I got nothing."

"That's it!" I shouted, getting to my feet. "Entei."

"Entei is our password?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah!" I pointed to my dad's book. "It fits, right?"

"And no one would guess it…" Emily nodded. "Entei it is."

---

CIPHER ADMIN LUNA'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!

---

I paced back and forth in my office. _Great, _I thought, _My Peons failed to finish their task, and now Master's going to demote me! I just know it. _

"Admin," said a voice from the phone. It a secretary. I strode over and pressed the button. I spoke into it clearly and snappishly.

"What, what is it, Ramona?"

"Um, Miss, there's um…someone on line two…"

I rolled my eyes. "That'll be all, Ramona," I said. "Put him on."

I heard a click, and then I picked up my phone. I pressed the "2" button, and then I said, "Hello."

"Luna."

"Master."

"Luna, you disappoint me. I've heard news of your Peons'…ahem…mishap."

"Sir, that was entirely not my-"

"Quiet."

I pursed my lips together angrily. I listened, yes, but didn't l didn't understand much of it.

"My project is almost finished, and I need a sample of the Pokémon of nothing. It needs to be small. I think your Peons can handle something simple like that?"

"The Pokémon of what?"

"Nothing, you heard right. Luna, I need a sample of a _Ditto_. It's vital to the project. I'm counting on you."

"How am I supposed-"

"Figure it out, Luna. I need it by next week. Don't let me down, Luna. I can't afford another slip-up…"

"Yes, sir."

_Click._

I slid into my chair and slammed the phone down. I pressed the star button, and clearly said, "Ramona. No more calls. I'm through for the day."

"Miss?"

"What is it?"

"A parcel arrived for you in the mail."

I rolled my eyes. "Send up Perry with it," I ordered.

There was a silence. Then- "She'll be right up."

"Good."

I waited for a while, with my hands behind my head. I heard a tap on my door, and I called, "Come in, Perry."

A young man, Perry, walked in. "Miss," he said, "your package." He put the small box on my desk.

"So…" I said slowly. "That's the package, then?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And…are you waiting for something?"

"Only to see it opened, Miss."

"Perry, do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Get out!"

Perry's eyes got large in an instant, and he raced out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I shook my head. "Stupid boy," I growled to myself, reaching for the package. I ripped the tape off of the cardboard, and then I opened the box itself. Inside was a blue Poke ball… I stood up.

"It is…" I whispered. I opened it at once. A silhouette took form…and gained color…and it showed to be a Pachirisu. My Shadow Pokemon detector whirred, and I smirked.

"Pachirisu," I said, "we're going to get that Ditto. One way or another. Because Cipher will be great. We just need to bring it to its reign."

---

**Done! Mwuhahahah!! Well, read and review!! Thanks!**

**Until next time!**

**-NewProphecy**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

---

Over the next four days, I stocked up on items such as Poke balls, potions, and berries. Each day, I'd store them down into the HQ. I was searching under my bed for my pack, and I discovered that there was a rip in my carpet. I almost called for my mom, to ask if we could fix it, but I pulled it up and discovered a small door. I morphed into Plusle, grabbed Mimi's arm, and we both went underground. It was another route to the HQ! My dad certainly was smart when he built it!

But that also provoked some thoughts in me. Was I meant to find it? Did my dad leave that for me, knowing something would happen? Or did he intend that room for Hiro? Hiro was older…and a boy…

But I was determined to keep the HQ a secret. The Pokemorphs would be able to enter HQ by morphing, and we'd drag Chobin in somehow. …That'd actually be pretty funny…ah, the images…

Well…I still had three days left before my team assembled in my room for a meeting. I thought that calling our basement the HQ was pretty…similar to the HQ I happened to live in…I'd bring that up at the meeting. But my new name for it was not decided yet. I guess we'd find that later.

On the fifth day, I opened my dad's book for the second time. I turned to the second page, and I saw a picture in there that made me stand for ages. It was him…my dad…much younger. He was in the middle of a group, and his arms around his friends' shoulders. My dad had messy brown hair, and his eyes were alight. I noticed that I looked a lot like him. Well, except for my hair. The boy on my dad's right was the perfect description of a troublemaker. He had that look on his face, that look that says you've just done something that you probably shouldn't have. He seemed to have that look permanently. The boy to Dad's left was more of the bookworm, I could tell. He wore glasses, and he had a book in his hand, the one that wasn't wrapped over his friends' shoulders in the picture. The final boy, the one to the troublemaker's right, was like my dad a lot. Messy hair, normal appearance. Nothing too special. I wondered immensely who these people were.

Sighing, I closed the book. I placed it on our table, and then I narrowed my eyes. "The C.O," I murmured to myself. "The Control Office… That's the name of this place now."

*****

_Jace's Point of View_

*****

My name is Jace. For a few months now, I have been what is called a Pokemorph. I have the hidden ability to transform into any Pokémon I can touch. This special power is only known to my friends and me…at least, I think so. I don't know if anybody else has the power. Anyway, my friends and I started a little organization to work with our morphing abilities. Then, on the news, we heard of Team Snagem. After that, we all ran away from home to destroy them. So far…no luck. We've been at it for months. We are wanted as runaways, and we are the top troublemakers of Team Snagem. But we have had no luck in bringing them down.

One day, we had made our camp in a forest. It was a good camp, actually. I walked into camp with more firewood to see my friend, Oliver, cooking food over the fire.

"Hey, you're back. Good, the fire's completely dead." Oliver rushed over and grabbed the wood from my arms. I grinned and fell back into some leaves.

"Hello to you too," I said. I sighed. "This place is awesome."

Oliver mumbled to himself for a moment, trying to make the perfect fire. It never worked, but Olive found real pleasure in it. After about a few minutes, Oliver looked up at me. "So, did you hear any news?"

I pointed with my thumb to the forest. "In the forest?" I asked incredulously. "You'd have better luck in the desert, Olive. Where's Corey?"

Olive pointed to the tent. "Inside."

I nodded and stood up. I brushed my pants off and turned to the "tent." I stepped inside to see my other buddy Corey brushing off a Poke` ball with a duster. I raised my eyebrow and stepped back. I crossed my arms casually and leaned against a thick fallen branch. "So," I began, "how's the search goin', Doctor?"

Corey turned and glared at me. "Well, _sir,_" he mocked, "so far I know that the Poke` ball was stolen by Team Snagem from another trainer. It is not property of them. Thus, I've come up with a theory to find the trainer, so I'm dusting it for fingerprints."

"Brilliant, Sherlock," I said in this nasally voice. For some reason, to me, it seemed appropriate at the time. "Just brilliant." Changing my voice back to normal, I asked, "What's the Poke mon inside?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah…can you morph?"

"Yes."

"Here's an idea," I said, clapping my hands together. "How about you let the Pokémon out, morph, and _ask the Pokémon who its trainer is?_" I raised my eyebrows. Corey looked at me with a vacant expression.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, and then said really quickly, "didn't think of that." He shrugged. "Okay, good idea," he admitted. Corey picked up the Poke` ball and threw it against the ground. A white beam of light shot out, and it formed a Venomoth. Corey's face lit up. "A Venomoth!" he murmured. "Poison/Bug, level 24, knows Silver Wind, Tackle, String Shot, and…" Corey's face looked puzzled for a moment. Yet again, it was Corey. In a split second, he looked triumphant. "Poison Sting." Without another word, I saw him begin to shrink. His hair shot back into his head, and his whole body started to change color from a peach color to a light shade of blue. A tail curled behind him, and a shell was built around him for protection. Soon, the transformation was complete, and Corey was now a full Squirtle.

"Squirt, Squirtle, Squirtle. Squirtle squirt?" he asked the Venomoth. It looked confused a moment, and then it nodded.

"Ve-veno. Venomoth, Veno, Ven! Venomoth, Venomo-o-o-th!"

"What is it saying?" I asked. Corey turned to face me.

*Yeah, it was stolen,* he confirmed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, we knew that!" I snapped. "Who's its trainer?"

"Squirt? Squirtle. Squirt, Squirtle."

"Venomoth. Veno-veno-Venomoth."

*Some kid named Aaron,* Corey explained. *Apparently, he and Aaron live in Agate Village.*

"Figures," I huffed. "The town next to us…and the one under Team Snagem's eye…"

Corey demorphed really quickly. "Don't worry," he said, "You'll figure something out. I know you will. You're Jace. That's what you do." He gave me a thumbs-up.

I grinned and returned the thumbs-up. "Thanks," I said. "I needed that." I sighed deeply and stared at Corey. "Pack the gear," I ordered. "Tell Oliver we leave in the morning. We'll eat, and then we head out."

"Our undercover names?" Corey asked. To keep ourselves hidden from the police, our parents, and Team Snagem, we always had disguised names. We never used the same disguise twice, unless it had been a long time.

"We're doing a school project and studying the uses of Bug type medicine, and we're getting help from Aaron. You're Alex, Olive's Nick, and I'm Leo," I said. I heard the call of a Swellow overhead, and I sighed. "I think…" I murmured, "it's time to get the Pokemorph Stone out again…"

"You want to make this kid a Pokemorph?" Corey asked.

"Yeah…" I murmured. "I have a good feeling about it."

"The famous last words…" Corey joked.

"Yeah…" I looked up and saw the sun peek through the branches. "I have a lot of them, don't I?"

**Interesting? Who's Jace? How'd he become a Pokemorph? Will he and Jovi meet up somehow? Will Aaron be bad luck to Jace's team, or is Corey wrong about it?****Find out next chapter! Forgive me for the long wait…I've been super busy. It might be summer, but I've been going on vacation, and away from internet… So, as a surprise, I'm giving you TWO chapters now! So, click that "next chapter" button and enjoy!**

**-NP**


	12. Chapter 12

Jovi's Point of View-

I sat at the table, drumming my fingers. The others knew how to get in; I had told them through PDA. I yawned, bored, and wondered when they'd get here. I had nothing to do while I waited, except read my dad's book. I don't know why, but I didn't want to read it…just not yet.

Suddenly, I heard my PDA ring. I took it out and opened it. It was from Emily.

_Jovi,  
Have you seen the news? This is just insane! We've got to figure out what's going on. I'm coming over now. By the way…I have someone who might want to join our team. She doesn't know about everything yet…but she seems to want to help. She saw the newscast with me, and she thought what they were saying was preposterous. She said it was probably Cipher, with a new leader. That's exactly what we think! Should I ask her to come?_

_-Emily_

I read the message twice, just to be sure. My first thought was no. We can't divulge our secret to too many people! We already had an ex-Cipher on our team. That's pretty dangerous. We knew nothing about this other girl. Then…I had another thought. Pokémon trainers have six Pokémon… We have three Pokemorphs, and Chobin. We needed more people to help with our mission. Perhaps…someone with our views would be of some help. But first, I had to know everything about her. I immediately wrote a message.

_Come as quick as you can. Tell me the newscast when you get here. Bring the girl. Don't tell her anything. Just answer me this. What's her name?_

_-Jovi_

It was less than four seconds before I received a message back. Emily was really quick with buttons.

_Lixxy._

I stared at the message and murmured aloud, "Lixxy…" I shook my head. "You'd better help us out, Lixxy. We need all the help we can get."

---

"So…this is your clubhouse?" Lixxy asked, looking around.

"No," I answered. "It's an office."

"Ah." Lixxy eyed my dad's book carefully. "What's that?"

"A book," I answered. Not saying any more to Lixxy, I turned to Emily. "You mentioned a newscast?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, her face grim. "They were talking about Citadark Island. They said that it seems the darkness of the island is spreading. If it keeps going at this rate, they're afraid Gaton Port will end up the same as Phenac. So…soon, we have to evacuate." She shook her head. "I don't believe this… We've got to do something."

I blinked in surprise. "Evacuate!" I repeated. "Why, that's just insane! Why aren't they doing something?"

Emily sighed and shook her head. She put up her hands and said, "What can they do, Jovi? There's nothing. What could they do, ask Citadark Island to stop getting dark? I doubt that'll work."

I shook my head and sighed. "This is insane…" The word "evacuate" made me think. Should the Pokemorphs evacuate, too? Should we head out and stop Cipher personally, or wait for them to come to us? Somehow…stopping them personally would make everybody safer. Except us, that is. Then I remembered Lixxy. Was she going to join us or not?

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, and it was Lixxy. "Yeah?"

"So…why am I here?"

"Okay…" I began, "We're waiting for the two others, Onyx and Chobin. They're part of our team."

"Ah…" Lixxy nodded. "So do you want me to join your team?" Her eyes seemed hopeful and excited. "I have Pokémon, so I can help. Here! Go, Espeon!"

She took out a Poke ball and threw it in the air. It broke apart in midair, and then returned to her hand, a regular, closed Poke ball once more. On the ground, a white silhouette took color. Purple fur took the place of the white light, and soon the Espeon threw off the last of the light. "Espeon!" she cried out. She seemed healthy and powerful. A great Pokémon overall. I nodded, crossing my arms. My eyebrows raised, and I nodded slowly.

"Nice," I commented. Lixxy raised her head proudly, smiling.

"Thanks!" she said.

I nodded. I heard a door slide open, and I heard a voice call my name. "Jovi? Are you here?"

"I'm here, Onyx!" I called. I turned around, away from Lixxy, and made my way to the stairs where you entered from my room. Onyx was walking down the stairs, and I greeted her with a handshake. "Good to see you," I said. "Now come and meet Lixxy."

"Oh, yeah," Onyx said, nodding. "I forgot, you mentioned a possible new recruit. Oh, and have you heard the news?"

I turned around and walked with Onyx. "About Gaton Port? Yeah. That's not good. We've got to do something."

Onyx sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Do you think…" She bit her lip and stopped walking. I turned around to watch her. "Do you think it's time for us to move out and take them on?"

I was silent a moment, and I closed my eyes. I opened them, a bit sad, and answered, "Yes. It's overdue. We need to evacuate, just like Gaton Port."

Onyx nodded and continued walking. "That's a good point. It'll look like Emily and I have just left Gaton Port because of the newscast. You, on the other hand, need an excuse."

I waved my hand, scoffing. "Excuse?" I repeated. "I don't need one. No one will notice I'm gone, with Hiro around."

Onyx smiled and shrugged. "Yeah…you have a point."

"Chobin…" I said, winking, "also doesn't need an excuse. People will probably think they finally locked him up in a nuthouse."

"Hello? Jovi? Chobin got the message, but where is the-"

"Speak of the devil!" I growled, racing to the secret door. Chobin was about to scream out the secret! I opened the door as quick as possible and grabbed Chobin's ankle. He landed on my bedroom floor, and I saw him grab onto the rug as I dragged him to the PMO. "What's the password?" I demanded.

"Entei," Chobin coughed, choking on a dust bunny.

I grinned, and then pulled him down onto the ground. "Sorry," I apologized, "but don't yell like that. You'll give us away."

Chobin nodded. "Oh…Sorry, Jovi."

I waved my hand. "It doesn't matter now. Anyway…Everyone, just come over to the table. Lixxy, sit down next to Emily and Onyx. Stay away from Chobin, he's choking on dust right now." Everybody followed the orders, and I was quickly able to speak to them all. "As you all know, Gaton Port citizens are going to evacuate soon. Is that true? I didn't see the broadcast."

Lixxy nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "And it's gotten darker around Gaton Port."

I raised my eyebrows. "You live there?" I asked.

"No," Lixxy said, "I'm a trainer, so I was resting there while I prepared for the next town." She seemed sincere.

_Stop being so suspicious! _I scolded myself. _There's no reason to be…Cipher isn't in the open yet._ I eyed Lixxy carefully. "When you saw the two broadcasts, what did you think?"

"I thought it was Cipher," Lixxy said. "At first, I thought it was a tornado, but the other two really convinced me. Is that what you guys thought?"

"Almost…" I admitted. "We thought it was Cipher immediately. Probably because we've had trouble with Cipher before."

"Oh, you mean with Wes?" Lixxy asked. "Wes is so cool! He really saved the world!"

"Not really," Emily muttered. "Hiro had to clean up the rest…"

"Oh, but Hiro's cool, too, you know," Lixxy said, nodding at me. I scoffed. "But Wes was the one who quit Team Snagem and then turned to the side of good!"

"Huh…" I said flatly, "Sounds familiar…" I shot a grin at Onyx. "Except with a different team."

Lixxy blinked, and followed my gaze to Onyx. With sudden realization, she shrieked, "You're from Cipher?!"

Onyx rolled her eyes. "That's why I don't tell people that," she said.

Lixxy's eyes widened and she stared at me. "Why is she here then?!"

"She has as good a reason as you!" Emily defended.

I put up a hand to stop Emily. "Enough," I ordered. "Lixxy, Onyx is our friend. At first…I didn't trust her. But really, she's not a bad person. She's part of our team. And if you don't like it, leave now."

The Pokemorphs all moved closer. Emily by my right, Onyx at my left, and Chobin was slightly behind Onyx, to her left. Lixxy saw us all, and the shock faded on her face.

"Well…" she said hesitantly. "We're going against Cipher…but, you know… Wes was a part of Team Snagem and became a hero. I guess you can do it, too, then."

Onyx glared at Lixxy, and I could tell that they would be rivals. But…Lixxy had this aura around her that made me step out of our line.

"Lixxy, this place, this 'clubhouse,' as you said, is called the PMO. The Pokemorph Office is it's real name, but you understand." I turned to see the others' reactions, and they all nodded. Turning back to Lixxy, I continued to tell the tale of how I first learned I could morph, and how I brought Emily into the team. I explained how Chobin's goggles were modified to see Shadow Pokémon, and how Emily and I first got our morphs. In doing this, I told her about how we met Onyx, and then the meeting I had with her. I told her that we were leaving soon, to go and hunt down Cipher. At the end of all of this, I paused. "We need more Pokemorphs," I concluded. "So…will you help?"

Lixxy looked overwhelmed. Her face was filled with amazement, and a little doubt. "You…can turn into Pokémon?" she asked. Onyx, Emily, and I nodded. "And…you can see Shadow Pokémon?" Chobin nodded. Lixxy folded her arms. "I believe the Shadow Pokémon thing," she said, "but not the morphing. Prove it."

"With pleasure," I said, grinning. "Emily, Onyx. Town morphs, go."

"Got it," Emily reported, fur already growing on her face. I turned to see Onyx, and her long black hair was now covering her entire face.

I focused on my own morph, and I heard Lixxy shriek in surprise. After about thirty seconds, I opened my eyes, and I looked up to see Lixxy, horrified and yet amazed.

"How did you do that?" she whispered.

I used my new Glameow tail to grab the silver cube off of the PMO table. *Do you believe me now?* I asked.

Lixxy was now nodding at Chobin, an Umbreon, a Growlithe, and a Glameow holding a silver cube. "I believe you," she breathed.

*Good,* I said. *Now…hold out your hand.*

**Was that a good chapter? I hope so. Well, I'm going to get to work on the next, and hopefully it won't take forever!**

**Next: While Jovi and the others prepare to take their leave, we're going to see what our new friend Jace and his crew are up to! Next stop, Agate Village!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

_Jace's Point of View_

I knocked on the door three times. It was a nice-looking house in Agate Village, and it belonged to Aaron. Corey had the Venomoth's Poke ball in his hand, and Oliver was busy looking around for Team Snagem spies. The door to Aaron's house was opened by a young girl. She looked about five years old.

"Hello!" she greeted happily.

"Hi," I said, "Do you have a brother named Aaron?" The little girl nodded. "Oh, well, can we see him? We're some friends from school. We have a project to do with him."

"Oh, okay!" The little girl put up her index finger. "Wait a sec!" With that, she raced away from the door. We could hear her faints calls of "_Aaron! Aaron! Aaron, some guys are here to see you!_"as she ran up the stairs. I heard somebody call back to her, and then I saw a messy-haired boy run down the stairs.

"Uh, hi," he greeted. His voice was confused. "Annie said something about kids from school…do I know you?"

"You will," I said, and then I grabbed his shirt. He had no time to call out, and I began to drag him with me. Oliver closed his front door, and Corey just followed along. I led us all the way into a cave, at the left side of Agate Village. It was dark, and nobody else was in there. I nodded and knew it was the perfect place. Not just to talk to Aaron, but to camp out. We just needed a light.

"Oliver," I said, "We need a light. Main morph."

"I know the drill," Oliver said before I had finished. *You act like I've never done this before.*

"Aaron hasn't seen it before," I explained, and then the room was lit. Oliver was now his main morph, a Charmander. Aaron gasped, and struggled to get free from my grasp. I tightened it.

"Quiet," I hissed. "We're helping you." Corey came over to me, and nodded.

"All clear," he said, "and let him breathe already!"

I let go of Aaron, and he fell to the ground straight away. He was breathing hard, and I noticed how small he was. His face showed he was my age, but he was really short for his age. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes were filled with fear. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?"

"You're not in any position to ask questions," I told him sternly. Corey handed me Aaron's Poke ball. I knelt down on one knee. "Does this belong to you, Aaron?"

Aaron glared at me. "How do you know my name?" he asked. His eyes lay on the Poke ball, and they widened. "Venomoth…" he breathed. He looked up at me with surprise. "How did you find him?"

"Ah…so it is yours." I put the Poke ball in Aaron's hand, and helped him get to his feet. Aaron narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"Who are you?" he asked again. "Where did you find this? What the heck is wrong with that Charmander? Wasn't he human a second ago? How do you know my name? When-"

"Whoa, whoa," I interrupted, putting up a hand. "Dude, one question at a time. I'm Jace, this is Corey, and that's Oliver."

"We found that Poke ball in a Team Snagem base camp," Corey explained.

*And there's nothing wrong with me,* Oliver protested.

"Olive…" I warned. "You were a human two minutes ago, and this kid just saw you morph into a Charmander. What's wrong with that picture?"

Oliver crossed his Charmander arms. He mumbled something in Poké-speech, and I glared at him. For a moment, I shook my head, but then I turned back to Aaron.

"I know your name because Corey," I pointesd to my glasses-wearing buddy, "morphed into a Suirtle and asked your Venomoth who you were and how we could reach you to give this back. Any more questions?" I smiled. Aaron furrowed his brow.

"Is this…normal to you? This morphing thing?" Aaron asked. We all nodded. I saw his eyes widen in the dim light. "So…you were born with the power to turn into Pokémon?"

I shook my head, eyes closed. "Not exactly," I said. "We used this." I pulled a small stone out of my pocket. It was shaped like a perfect circle, and a small indent was in it, making it look like a Poké ball. "It's the Pokémorph stone. We absorbed its power, and now we're Pokemorphs. And you're the next one."

Aaron's jaw dropped. "No!" he shouted. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Why not?" I asked, surprised. Oliver had jumped on it when I asked him and Corey to come with me.

"What if I get stuck as a Pokémon?" Aaron asked timidly. "Then…I'll never be able to come home."

"If you come with us, you won't come home anyway," I argued. "We're out to stop Team Snagem- the ones who took away your Venomoth. Look…if you stay in morph for more than two hours…_then _you're trapped. Other than that, you're fine!" I grinned and nodded. "We've had close calls, but no one's become a nothlit yet! …Except Andy, poor guy."

"Andy?" Aaron asked, terrified.

"Yeah,' I said mock-sadly. There was no Andy, I was just teasing. "The guy wouldn't listen to us when we said not to go near the cliff…"

Aaron saw my smile and his eyes hardened. He frowned. "That's not funny," he said coldly.

"Yeah…" I said, dramatically hanging my head. "It's mean to poke fun at other people's death…R.I.P, Andy." I grinned. Corey sniggered behind me, and Oliver was huffing out puffs of smoke in laughter. Aaron glared at us.

"You think this is funny?" he demanded. "I'll go with you, just to prove that I'm not an idiot like you guys!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Really! Give me that stone!" Aaron grabbed the rock from my hands, and I turned my head to see Corey and Oliver. I put out my hands and got high-fives from both of them.

*So…Andy's avenged, then?* Oliver asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Aaron's the new Andy. From now on, we're a quartet."

Aaron's eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" he shouted. "You…you just got me mad enough to join you!"

"Yup!" I grinned cheekily.

"But…no, I won't come. Look, I can't!"

"Sure you can,' I assured. "There's no going back, Andy- I mean, Aaron." I winked. "Now let's go find you some morphs."

**Okay, that was short. But, it shows you Andy's character, and how he joined Jace's Crew. I think that's what I'll call them. Now, we'll go back to Jovi and the Pokemorphs. During this chapter, the Pokemorphs were busy getting ready to leave.**

**Next: Jovi checks her clipboard and makes some updates, and the Pokemorphs begin their journey, starting with a confrontation with a familiar man with a bag and rope…**

**Until next time!**

**-NP**

**P.S- I'm going to change the beginning of this story, I'm not sure I like it. So don't be surprised if you get an e-mail or something about chapter one. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

I shifted my bag on my shoulders, and sighed peacefully. So far, the five of us had a lot of luck. Our guardians had let us go, nobody knew about our morphing powers, and we were all traveling in a forest. I had no idea which forest, but we were headed somewhere. Our first stop would be Agate Village, to buy Poke balls. It was about a two-day travel by foot, so we all agreed camping was necessary. I held my clipboard up to my face and reviewed each page. My page was first.

_Jovi_

_Leader of the Pokemorphs_

_Swim morphs: Squirtle_

_Flying morph: Xatu_

_Battle morphs: Absol, Glameow_

_Town morphs: Glameow, Kecleon, Scyther, Zangoose_

I furrowed my brow. Hadn't I gotten more town morphs while at the Pokémon Center with Lixxy? Oh, well. I'd add them now.

_Town morphs: Glameow(battle also), Kecleon, Scyther, Zangoose, Shinx, Ponyta_

I smiled. I really liked my morphs! Next…I turned the page, and nodded. It was Emily's page now. She told me she didn't want a title. She said that she just wanted to be a Pokemorph. So that's what I marked on her page.

_Emily_

_Pokemorph Emily_

_Pokemorph_

_Swim morph: Golduck, Goldeen_

_Flying morph: Fearrow, Swellow, Wingull_

_Battle Morph: Arcanine_

_Town morphs: Growlithe, Pinsir, Parasect, Spinarak, Aipom, Bunneary_

Like me, Emily had gone to the Pokémon Center a second time. She went with Onyx, though, and I went with Lixxy. I had a feeling Onyx wouldn't go with Lixxy. Onyx seemed suspicious of Lixxy, and Lixxy's comment ("I guess you can do it too") didn't make it much better. Onyx's list was next, and I nodded as I read her morphs, making sure they were correct.

_Onyx_

_Tech-Pokemorph_

_Swim morph: Lanturn _

_Battle morph: Quilava/Umbreon _

_Flying morph: Charizard *shiny_

_Town morphs: Carnivine, Crogunk, Sneasel, Yanma, Troupius_

I nodded, eyebrows raised. Onyx certainly had good morphs! A shiny Charizard, huh? It's not every day you see one of those. The trainer who owned it certainly was lucky.

Next was Lixxy. I didn't remember what her morphs were, only that she was still getting used to them.

_Lixxy_

_Pokemorph_

_Battle morph: Typhlosion/Ninetales_

_Flying morph: Pidgeot_

_Water morph: Ekans_

_Town morphs: Magby, Combusken, Skitty, Snubbull_

I nodded again. Now I remembered. She had chosen quite cute town morphs. Yet they were powerful. Snubbull was a very protective Pokémon. Magby was a fiery Pokémon that could easily set a building on fire. Lixxy had potential.

Lastly, I saw Chobin's list.

_Chobin_

_Shadow-Pokémon-Seer_

_No morphs_

His list was obviously the shortest.

I sighed and put my clipboard away. That killed about five minutes. I opened my PDA and realized it was 3:30 in the afternoon. Wow, we had been walking for five hours!

"Jovi?"

I turned my head to the left. "Yes?"

Emily pointed up ahead. "The path splits up ahead. Which way do we go?"

I looked up ahead, eyes narrowed. I nodded. "Well…either way, we're not getting much closer to Cipher. Let's go right. Is that good, everyone?"

The Pokemorphs and Chobin muttered their agreement.

"Do you think it'd be better to morph and walk?" Emily suggested. "I feel like it…"

I shook my head. "Sorry," I said, "but Chobin would lag behind. Not now. Maybe later, though."

Emily's eyes lit up. "Great." She quickened her pace, leaving me to go talk to Onyx. Lixxy was avoiding Chobin a bit, who was walking a bit funny. I put my arms behind my head, smiling to myself. Right now, life was good.

Yeah…I thought too soon.

As we turned right, we immediately knew we had made a wrong turn. A man was standing in our way, and my eyes widened. "You!" I shouted, pointing my finger. It was the same man who had tried to capture me in Gateon Port, with the bag and rope. Except this time, he had a friend with him…a Shiftry!

The man looked confused for a moment, and then shook it off. "That's right," he growled. "Remember me? I almost got your little Plusle, Jovi!"

_He doesn't know! Thank goodness._

"This time, I don't need to go through a stupid Plusle to get to you…The Admin will be pleased."

"Who are you?" I demanded, taking out a Poke ball. The others took a hint and took out their Poke balls, glaring. "What do you want?"

The man chuckled. "Look," he said. "It's simple…tell me where your brother is, and I'll let you go…If you don't cooperate, we'll have to force you to!"

"Oh, really?" I asked, preparing to throw out my Poke ball. "Try me!"

"Attack!" the man shouted. But he wasn't ordering his Shiftry. There were five Nuzleaf surrounding us! They were about to leap at us, but suddenly they were frozen in place.

"What the-?"

All of us looked around, amazed. "What just happened?" Emily asked.

"Nothing you can change…" the man growled. "Shiftry, I'll just use you! Go!"

Shiftry shot forward, and I couldn't move. Suddenly, another wave of ice blew past, and a Glaceon dropped down from the trees.

"Now, Glaceon!" ordered a voice from above. "Send this guy away! Him and his buddies!"

Glaceon let out a battle cry and raced forward. It rammed into the strange man, who fell backwards at once. He took six Poke balls from his pocket, and returned the six grass Pokémon. Glaceon let out another cry, and began to run forward. The man took a hint and leaped to his feet. He glared at me. "Whatever you did, _Jovi,_" he hissed, "it won't save you next time! Or my name isn't Luther!" He turned and began to run off, with Glaceon close behind. Luther disappeared into the trees, and then someone dropped down onto the ground in front of me. He stood up, standing taller than me.

He turned around, brushing off his white shirt. His eyes flashed with concern. "Are you all alright?" he asked. "That guy didn't hurt you, did he?"

We all shook our heads. "Thanks to you, we're fine," I said. "Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before?"

"I'm not surprised," the boy said. "I don't come here often. My name's Kiro. I heard your name's Jovi…who are the others?"

"This is Emily…Onyx, Lixxy, and Chobin." I put out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Kiro. And thanks for saving us."

Kiro waved his hand as though it were nothing, and then put it to mine. We shook hands. "No problem," Kiro said. "I just need to find Glaceon again…"

"I can do it," Emily offered. She released Wingull. "Wingull!" she called. "Go find a Glaceon. Bring it back here!"

Wingull cried out an answer, and then flew away. Kiro's eyebrows rose. "Thanks," he said, "that helps."

Everything was silent a moment. A Swellow called out overhead, and then I sighed. I put my hands into my jean pockets. "So…" I began. "Where are you going now, Kiro? Do you have other Pokémon?"

"Oh, yeah," Kiro answered, nodding. "Definitely. The ones I have now are Togekiss, Glaceon, Blastoise, Quilava, Combusken, and…er…Gengar. That's my team."

I raised my eyebrows. "Good team," I praised. "And Glaceon fights well. Her speed is amazing."

Kiro smiled. "Thanks."

Emily came over to us. "Where are you going now?" she asked.

Kiro shrugged. "I'm not too sure," he replied, running his fingers through his dark red hair. Maybe Agate Village. They sell Poke balls, so…"

"That's where we're headed!" I said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Kiro replied, grinning. "Sounds fun."

I nodded. "It always does," I said quietly, turning to my team. They all smiled, knowing my words had more meaning than Kiro knew.

**Those who have OC's: if you don't like the fact I put town morphs for your characters, sorry. But I need them to have **_**some **_**town morphs. Sorry!**

**Yeah, it was quick and short. But I am putting all of your OCs in, and it's hard to spread them all out. So, I'm saying that it has been about a week since the Pokemorphs said they'd head out. Jace's Crew's chapter was in place of another Jovi chapter, so it's been a week. So now, our Pokemorphs are:**

**Jovi**

**Emily**

**Onyx**

**Lixxy**

**Chobin**

**And soon-to-be:**

**Kiro**

**We have two (or three, I might add one) more Pokemorphs coming. That'll make eight or nine Pokemorphs! That's a lot, but it's really good. But I still need people to submit trainer, Cipher, or Pokémon OCs. Thanks!**

**Next: The Pokemorphs reach Agate Village after two days and buy Poke balls. They part ways with Kiro for now…but in this crazy world, how long do you think that'll last? Meanwhile, Jace's Crew is headed towards Team Snagem's base, and trying to retrieve a lost Pokémon stolen from Oliver's dad.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jovi's Point of View

Flames erupted around me, and I choked out smoke. "E-Emily…" I coughed. "Thank Arceus…everyone's safe…"

"Hey!" someone called. "There's one of them! After it!"

I looked up, my eyes filled with worry. _No!_ I thought desperately. I ran away as fast as I could, my paws falling into place. I jumped over the side of the burning Cipher building, and landed on all four paws. The end of my tail fluffed out, and I growled. _I won't let them take me! _I vowed silently. I leaped forward, still trying to get away.

"Don't let that one escape!" someone roared. "We need it!"

_Oh, no you don't! _ I growled to myself. _The Pokemorphs need me! _I suddenly felt myself flying through the air, and a pain in my front right paw. I had tripped over something huge on the ground in my rush to escape! I heard a loud crack above me as I landed on the hard floor with a "smack!" My eyes looked up; I was in too much pain to move my head; and I groaned. He ceiling was on fire, and it was about to fall.

I heard another crack, and I let out a loud screech. The burning cement landed in front of me, and my nose was nearly touching the flames. _This is it! _ I thought hopelessly. _I can't move…I'm going to die here!_

"Here, kitty-kitty-kitty…" a voice sneered at me. "Not so tough now are you, runt?" I felt a kick in my side, and I was tossed to the ground again. I looked up in agony, and saw someone with a Poke ball in his hand. It was black on top, and white on the bottom, but it was a Poke ball nonetheless.

_This is worse than death…_ I thought to myself. _Somebody help me!_

Something smacked against my side, and I felt myself being sucked inside the Poke ball. I couldn't hear anything, or see anything, but I knew where I was.

_No…_ I thought. _No, I can't be caught…but I can't move…ohh…_

Suddenly, I heard a lock on the Poke ball…and I knew all hope was lost.

"NO!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright. I was breathing heavily now, terrified. I looked around, and saw everyone else was fast asleep. …It was another nightmare… What was wrong with me? How come I kept having these visions? Both of them involved a fire, Cipher, me being alone, and then being captured by Cipher. It wouldn't happen in the real world, right? We'd try to defeat them before something like that even happened.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly, so she wouldn't wake the others.

"Y-yeah…" I assured. "Just a weird dream…" _Really weird, _I added silently.

"What was it about?" Emily asked.

"Oh…nothing much. I can't really remember it, actually," I lied. "… But something was really spooky about it." I hated lying. But I couldn't tell Emily what my dreams really were. She'd probably worry about it a lot. She tended to do that.

"Oh…" Emily smiled. "Well, okay. Let's get ready for the day, then."

Later, all of us reached Agate Village. Kiro pointed to the Pokémon Daycare Center. "I left one of my Pokémon there," he told us. "I've got to go and get it. It was nice meeting you all, and traveling with you."

"You too," I said, shaking his hand. "Thanks for coming with us."

Kiro smiled. "No problem," he said, shaking his head.

"And thanks for saving us yesterday,' Emily added. Onyx, Lixxy, and Chobin nodded. Kiro nodded too.

"Again," he said, "no problem. I hope I'll see you all later."

We all waved as Kiro headed up the hill. Then, I turned to them all. "Okay," I began, "does anybody know where the Poke mart is? We're going to need more supplies for our journey, and Poke balls are available here. We'll need those."

Onyx turned around and pointed. "Up there," she announced. "It's to the left, near that cave."

I nodded and followed her finger. It was pointed at a stone building covered in ivy and vines, and had a Poke ball on it. It had the word "MART" on it, so I raised my eyebrows. "I wonder how you found that," I said sarcastically.

***Jace's Point of View***

"Aaron, what are you doing?" I asked.

In front of me was Aaron, in the form of a small Bulbasaur. "I'm getting used to my morph!" he explained.

"You did that yesterday," I reminded him.

"Yeah…" Aaron turned around, grinning. "But it's so fun!"

I smiled as Aaron turned around and kept using Vine Whip on every moving and non-moving thing. Corey was to my left, and Oliver to my right. Oliver's tail had a bright flame on it.

"He's really getting the hang of it," Corey whispered to me. I nodded.

"Yeah…I just hope he'll be able to battle well."

Corey nodded. "He seems eager to battle," he commented. "What happened to that nervousness?"

I shrugged. "I guess the morphing helped his courage," I suggested. "But…either way, we have a new member on our team."

"Yeah, true…" Corey trailed off, nodding. He turned away, looking to the sky.

Corey, Oliver, Aaron, and I were in our main morphs right now. Cory was Squirtle, Oliver was Charmander, Aaron was Bulbasaur, and I was a Pichu. Ever since I found the Pokemorph Stone in the river, Corey, Oliver, and I had used it for fun. Corey had seen a Squirtle in a pond and acquired it, and ever since then had used that as his morph. Oliver's morph came from a trainer visiting to our town. He had easily grabbed the morph, and the Charmander had gone back to its trainer in time for them to both leave. My morph came from a stray Pichu in the alleys. He had a tuft of fur on his head, similar to what my human hair looked like. That's why I liked it best. I couldn't wait to evolve, though. I wanted to know what it felt like; what thoughts went through Pokémon's heads as they changed forms.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey…Jace?"

I turned my head to the right to face Oliver. His eyes seemed less bright than usual. "What's up?" I asked him curiously.

Oliver sighed. "Do you think we'll get my dad's Pokémon back?" he asked. "It's been gone for months. What do you think they've done to it?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…" I admitted. "But we'll get Pupitar back, no matter what."

Oliver brightened up. "Great. I didn't know if that was the case. I mean…I came because I wanted to stop Team Snagem, but I want to get my dad's Pokémon back."

I smiled. "I know," I said comfortingly, "I know."

**Yeah, this was more of a filler than anything. Just to show what Jace's Crew's morphs are. But, the on e thing I have to ask you about… What did you think of Jovi's second dream? I am going to reread it now…**

…

…

**Not as intense as the last one…Well, that's my opinion. What do you think?**

**Next: Jovi's team gets a new member, and then they all head on out. Perhaps, at the fork in the road, they should split up? Jovi splits the team in two, and tells them to keep on contact through PDA. But what happens when Jovi's team is caught in a trap?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

*Jovi's Point of View*

"Uh-oh…" Emily said. "The path splits again…"

"Agh…" I shook my head. "Does anybody have an idea?"

"Perhaps…" Kiro furrowed his brow. "Does someone have a map?"

We all shook our heads. "We have our PDA's," I said, "but no one has a map. We never thought of it…but no one has been selling them." I sighed. "I should have thought of that."

Kiro had decided to come with us on our journey after all. He still didn't know about the morphs, or Cipher, but he was coming along for fun. The others seemed to like him, and I agreed he was trustworthy. I just wasn't about to make any rash decisions. I had to wait a bit. Onyx had overheard us talking, and Lixxy had our exact same views. Chobin was necessary, and Emily was my best friend. Kiro, though…he was just a trainer.

"Jovi," Chobin said to me, "why don't we take both paths?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" I demanded. "We can't take two paths at once."

Chobin turned his head. "There are six of us…" he said, confused. I suddenly understood.

"Oh…you mean split up." I looked at the others and saw their expressions. I nodded and smiled. "Well then…I'll go right. Kiro, Lixxy…you guys are with me. Onyx, Emily, and Chobin- you go left. Is that all right, everybody?" I asked. They all nodded, looking somewhat excited. "We'll keep in contact through PDA. And…go!"

***

Everything was going great. Kiro had taken out his Glaceon, and Lixxy had taken out her Espeon. I had Mimi on my shoulder. I was in front, in the middle. Kiro was a step behind, to my left, and Lixxy was to my right, about the same pace as Kiro. So far, neither team(Emily, Onyx, and Chobin; Kiro, Lixxy, and me) had had any luck looking for any sign of a town. But Emily did inform me that she had found an extra Great Ball. That was good news…

"So, where are you guys from?" Kiro asked.

Lixxy and I furrowed our brows. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Kiro smiled at us. "Well…we're traveling together, right? So let's get to know each other. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding. "Nice idea."

Kiro nodded. He put his hands around his neck. "So…where are you guys from?" he repeated.

I shrugged. "Nowhere special," I lied. "It's just some place in the forest…"

Lixxy furrowed her brow at me, confused. Then, her eyes widened, remembering I was keeping things secret. "I'm a traveler," she told Kiro, turning to face him. "I basically live anywhere."

Kiro nodded. "Me too," he said. "I've been to plenty of places."

Lixxy nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but she never got to say it. I let out a yelp of surprise as I was lifted into the air. I found myself upside down, dizzy, and very confused. _"What the heck is going on?!"_ I shouted. I know it wasn't the best reaction, but the blood was rushing to my head really quickly.

Kiro and Lixxy stared, gaping. Mimi had fallen onto the ground below me. I was hanging from my ankle, tied to a tree branch. "Who did this?" Lixxy wondered aloud. "Is it a Pokémon trap?"

"I don't care what it is," I growled, darkness covering my eyes. "Just please help me get down before I pass out!"

Lixxy and Kiro hurried over to the rope and began to investigate.

Through the darkness of dizziness that covered my eyes, I managed to see two men dressed in white suits coming closer. _Cipher! _I thought furiously. _They did this!_

"It's a trap!" I exclaimed, pointing to behind my friends.

Kiro and Lixxy turned around quickly and gasped. "Cipher!" Lixxy gasped.

"Run!" I ordered.

"And leave you?" Kiro scoffed. "No way!"

Lixxy nodded firmly. "We'll fight," she told me. "And then we'll cut you down."

"Oh, yeah…" I said sarcastically, folding my arms. "Take your time…"

"Will do."

With that, Kiro pointed his hand. "Glaceon, use Icy Wind!"

"Espeon, Confusion!" Lixxy commanded.

Glaceon let out a battle cry alongside Espeon, and they both unleashed their attacks. The Cipher Peons were ready, though.

"Wobbuffet, use Reflect!" one man shouted. He threw a Poke Ball at the ground, and it released a battle-ready Wobbuffet. It did as instructed, and both Eeveelutions' attacks were shot back. The two Pokémon gasped, along with their trainers, and they all got out of the way.

Lixxy realized I was still there, and she ordered Espeon to send the attack back- again.

I hung there, my eyes narrowed. _I should be helping! _I thought, getting dizzy. _Great Arceus, I feel lik the blood's going to rush out through my ears…_

"Use Headbutt!" Kiro commanded.

"Espeon, Tail Whip!"

I heard the rush of attacks being sent towards the enemy. Unluckily, I didn't hear the Phsycic attack sent by their Wobbuffet. My eyes widened as I saw the Wobbuffet send the attack to me. _I'm not a Pokémon! That could kill me! I-oh. Pokémon! That's it!_

"Cut me down!" I commanded. "Lixxy!"

"Espeon, cut!" Lixxy ordered. "Hurry, Jovi! We can't hold them off much longer."

"Sure you can…Mimi, use flash!"

Mimi nodded and let out a battle cry, and sparks shot from her cheeks. They shot towards the Cipher Peons, and then exploded, blinding them. I took this opportunity. "Tell them I fled," I ordered Lixxy. "I can help you."

Lixxy's eyes widened. "You…you're not-!"

"Yeah…" I said, nodding. *I am.* By now, I was a full-fledged Glameow, ready for battle.

Kiro was staring at me in astonishement. "What did you do?!" he asked, shocked. "How…what…?!"

*I'll justify myself to you later,* I said shortly, *Now hurry, the flash is ending…DUCK!*

"What-?"

*DUCK! They're sending an attack over!*

Kiro and Lixxy dove, and a Hyper Beam attack barely missed their heads. They gasped, and then they turned to each other. They turned to me, and nodded.

"Let's send 'em back where they belong," Lixxy said.

"Yeah," Kiro agreed, nodding. "Nobody messes with us."

I nodded. *We'll take them on!*

The three of us turned around, eyes ablaze. Lixxy clutched her Poke ball, Kiro's hands were fists, and my claws dug unsheathed. My tail flicked forward in a signal. *Attack!* I commanded in private thought-speak to Kiro and Lixxy.

"Espeon, use Confusion!"

"Glaceon, Blizzard!"

*Mimi, Thundershock!* I ordered, *And me…Fury Swipes!* Three Pokémon and a Pokemorph shot forward.

***

"Will somebody explain to me exactly what's going on here?!" Kiro demanded. I licked my paw and flicked my ear.

*Yeah, fine,* I said. *Sit down…I'll tell you.*

Kiro shook his head. "This is insane," he muttered. "What exactly are you?"

I sat down, curling my tail around my paws. *I am a Pokemorph,* I explained. *Obviously, a human who morphs into Pokémon. My Uncle Krane gave me the power to do it. I gave it to Emily…we gave it to Onyx…Emily gave it to Lixxy…and Chobin's just here for the free food.* I purred. *Now, Kiro…we have two options here.*

Kiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?' he asked. "And what are they?"

*You can either join us…or Lixxy's Espeon uses Amnesia on you. Your choice.*

Kiro nodded slowly. "Well, neither is a safe option." I nodded, admitting this was true. "But…only one way lets me help you avoid more of those traps. …Yes, I'll become a Pokemorph." He looked up to the sky, smiling. "…You know…I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been there when Luther came around."

"We'd all be Shadow Pokémon by now…" I explained. Then, I added, "and Chobin would be somebody's Pinata right now."

"What?"

"They'd beat him with a stick," I explained, grinning.

Kiro and Lixxy both laughed.

**Okay! Interesting chapter. I liked it, but what did you guys think? **

**Next: Jace's Crew is on the road. They meet somebody new…Who do you think it it?**

**Your choices are:**

**Jovi**

**Hiro**

**Wes**

**Nascour**

**Take a guess! I can't wait to see your responses.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

*Jace's Point of View*

I lay on my back, my head resting against a tree. I was on a grassy hill in the moorland, a tall blade of grass in my mouth. My right knee was over my left knee, and I tapped my foot in midair. My hands behind my head, I looked out at the plain land. There was only one tree in this part of the moor, and I was resting under it. I looked down at a farm below the hill. Miltank and Tauros were running around, and people were caring after crops. I wondered what their lives were like. I imagined their friends, family, and Pokémon. Team Snagem could take this all away from them. I would never let that happen. My eyes narrowed. "I'll make a house out in a grassy place like this someday…' I murmured to myself. "It's nice out here…"

A tap on the shoulder made me sigh and close my eyes. My head leaned up, but I didn't open my eyes. "What now, Aaron?"

"Sorry to disturb you…' Aaron said. "What are you doing?"

"You've never been sorry before, and I'm relaxing. What's up now?"

Aaron sat down and turned his head to the side. A breeze rolled in, and his hair blew in the wind. Mine did too. Aaron's shirt waved in the breeze, and he stared, squinting slightly, onto the moorland. "it reminds me of home," he murmured.

"Agate Village?" I asked, opening one eye to see him. I saw him nod twice, and then continue staring. I closed my eye again. "Yeah. Minus the water, of course."

Aaron nodded. There was a long pause. I was about to ask him what else he needed, but then he asked me a sudden question. "Jace?' he asked. He took a small pause. "How long have you been a Pokemorph?"

I opened both eyes this time. I squinted because of the sun. "Why?" I asked.

Aaron shrugged. "I was curious. How long have you, Corey, and Oliver known each other?"

I sighed at looked up at the trees branches, filled with bright green leaves. "I've known Oliver my whole life. And Corey…I met him when I was five. We've been best friends since…" I stared at Aaron. "Do you have a lot of friends back in Agate?"

Aaron sighed. "No." He shook his head, chuckling softly and smiling. "They are quite the opposite, really…everybody tends to be my rival."

"Hm." I eyed him carefully. His questions were innocent, but I could tell he was uneasy. "Something wrong?"

Aaron looked at me and shook his head. "Nothing," he assured. "Just curious… So, how long have you been a Pokemorph?"

I sighed and looked back to the farm. "Oh, let's see…about a year now. We headed on our journey only a few months ago."

Aaron nodded, understanding. "I get it."

Another long pause. I closed my eyes again, and yawned. I was about to fall asleep. Of course, someone had to come yelling at me.

*JACE!*

I sat up right away, instantly awake. "Corey!" I exclaimed. "Aaron, come on! We have to go see what's happening."

"On it, Jace,' Aaron said, on his feet.

By that point, my ears were already yellow and black. I finished the rest of the morph quickly, and started running without Aaron.

*Hey!* Aaron called, still transforming. *Wait up!*

*No time!* I shouted. *Got to go!*

I reached our camp quickly, and met up with Corey. He was Squirtle already, and he pointed to someone in the middle of our camp. It was a tall man, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed.

"Find them," he growled. "We are looking for the Pokémon Bandits, remember. Gonzap has offered a generous reward for just one of them. A Pichu, a Squirtle, and a Charmander."

My heart sank. _Gonzap…the Team Snagem leader! He's after us! _I narrowed my eyes. _But why not? I mean, we do attack their patrols…steal their stolen Pokémon…_ I sighed to myself. *Corey…* I said in private thought-speak. *We have to stop them. Our belongings are there…your books.*

Corey nodded, his eyes full of determination. *They'll put two and two together and figure out we're human.*

*Or they'll think humans are with us,* I added.

*Right…* Corey put a hand to his chin, and an arm to rest his elbow on. *We should strike the smaller units first…the man in the middle is their leader, but I think if we attack his soldiers, he'll order a retreat.*

I nodded. *That's the idea. All right,* I gathered them both to me. Aaron had appeared momentarily ago. *We're going to spread out and, on my signal, all leap in and attack the nearest soldier. Not the leader though. He's last. And we need to make sure they don't get at- Where's Oliver?* I demanded suddenly, realizing he was missing.

Corey's eyes widened. *I…I thought he was coming with you…*

*I didn't see him!* Aaron exclaimed. *Where is he?!*

I turned to him and growled. *Shut up!* I snapped. *Oliver's not some wimp who can't take care of himself! Now listen to me! Aaron, you'll take the left side. Corey, the right. I'll go from the back. Is that good?*

Corey nodded. Aaron, his face worried, nodded too. They turned to leave, when suddenly we heard a battle cry split the air. I buried my face in my paws. *Oliver!* I groaned. *Forget the plan, guys; let's move!* My front paws hit the ground and I charged into camp. I shot sparks from my cheeks, and let out some electricity. It hurt, but I kept myself alright. I landed in front of the man in the middle, my eyes ablaze. I tilted my head upwards and glared at him with intensity. "You're going down!" I shouted in Poke-speech. I leaped forward. "Thundershock!"

I could hear sounds of battle behind me, and I saw before I closed my eyes for Thundershock Oliver breathing embers from his mouth. I shut my eyes tight and released stored power from within me. I let it flow, and I aimed it at my enemy, and opened my eyes. The man turned to run, but was shocked. He scowled as the electricity ended, and he sent out a Pokémon as quick as possible. It turned to be a Sandslash, and something about it made my fur crawl.

"Sandslash…" I growled. "Don't listen to him! He's not who he's told you he is! He wants me and my brothers dead!"

"I will slash you…" the Sandslash hissed coldly. "You will fall before me!" He raised a giant claw, and my eyes widened with horror. He wasn't listening!

"Sandslash…" I whispered. "Sandslash! Stop! You don't have to…you can run…"

"Pichu will _fall!_" Sandslash snarled, sending the claw down. My life flashed before my eyes as I watched the white claw come closer and closer, and I was unable to move.

I heard someone call my name, and then I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the blow that would send me away forever.

**It was Nascour!**

**I'm working on the next chapter, a double chapter. It has both Jovi and Jace!**

**Next: The Pokemorphs spend a day training, and Jovi reads more of her dad's book. But...she starts to wonder what really happened to him when he disappeared. Is he dead? Or did he abandon his family? Something in his book starts to make her doubt her own family...will this affect her job as her a Pokemorph?**

**Jace wakes up later, alone, still in camp. Oliver, Corey, Aaron, Sandslash, and Nascour are gone, but where are they? And how long has Jace been unconscious?! Is he...is he stuck?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

*Jovi's Point of View*

I chuckled. "Come on, Kiro!" I shouted. "Use all of your power! This is no time to be a gentleman!"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, grinning. A new day had risen for us Pokemorphs, and I was instructing my teammates in battle. My hair tossed back in a messy pony tail, I wore a green T-shirt and khaki shorts. It was just something to throw together. Actually…everything I wore was really just something to throw together. They were okay to get dirty.

Kiro hissed at me in thought-speak. *Jovi, I am using all of my power! I'm not holding back!*

I narrowed my eyes and watched intently. It was Kiro versus Onyx right now, with Kiro as Combusken and Onyx as Quilava. Quilava was Onyx's main battle morph, and Blaziken was Kiro's. But I had suggested that he work with Combusken first before moving on to a more advanced Pokémon such as Blaziken. Plus…Blaziken versus Quilava…the size difference seemed unfair.

My eyes examined the battle scene. It was only physical moves right now…like ninjas, I guess. Onyx was blocking every single one of Kiro's moves, and even retalliating them brilliantly. Kiro was perfect with his defense moves; Onyx's retaliated hits never struck him, except where he blocked them with his hands/claws. I noticed his feet were flat on the ground, and he stood his ground and never moved from the spot, avoiding Onyx's hits greatly. I narrowed my eyes and saw Onyx shoot down, ducking from a Double Kick attack from Kiro. Her paws were raised on toes, making her run faster. I nodded to myself, grunting quietly. As Onyx swept herself around to use a Pound attack, I took this as my chance to give advice.

"Kiro!" I shouted, "On your toes! Move!"

Kiro's eyes flashed and met mine for a moment, and he nodded. He raced away, and then ran forward, back to Onyx, who was too in awe to dodge. His speed was incredible! I had to find out what Combusken's average speed was, but I'd do that later. He shot out a claw, and I heard in Poke-speech, he let out a battle cry.

"_Buuuuuh…SKEN!"_

His foot shot into the air, and he twisted himself around, smacking Onyx in the face.

"Quil!" she screeched as she faced forward again. Her eyes widened, and she ducked quickly as she saw another kick coming. She raised her paw and caught the foot in midair, and, with a quick jump, flipped Kiro in the air, and both of them came crashing to the ground. They both leaped out of the dust, and after a few moments, it cleared…and both of them were still standing! The training battle was over.

I clapped my hands together, and Emily, Chobin, and Lixxy followed. They had been watching from different places in the clearing. I stepped forward, still applauding slowly, and watched them both demorph back to their normal selves. Onyx brushed her long black hair behind her ears and grinned.

"Good battle, Kiro," she praised. "What's your speed level, anyway?"

Kiro smiled proudly. "The morph is my Combusken," he said, "so the speed level is about 104." His head raised in pride, and then he said, "You're really good at this, Onyx. Your Quilava morph is awesome!"

I nodded. "Both your morphs are good," I praised. They both turned to look at me. "Kiro, your foot work towards the end was fabulous. Remember to stay on your toes, okay? That made an entire difference." Kiro nodded, eyebrows raised. I turned to Onyx, and added, "You just need to make sure you're ready to move at all times. You pay attention to every move he used, so you could counterattack. Just make sure you don't freeze while watching. Other than that…wonderful, both of you!"

They turned to each other, smiling broadly. "Thanks!" they both said to me.

I nodded slowly. Then, I turned around. "Who hasn't gone yet?"

Lixxy shrugged. "Not me," she admitted. "I'm up against Emily, I guess."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Don't look at me," she warned me, "I already trained. Remember? You and I faced off, to show them what to do."

I rolled my eyes. "That was a demonstration!" I explained. Emily chuckled.

"I'm tired today," she said. "Can I please have a break?"

"Fine." I looked around at my team. "I will fight Lixxy. Okay? After that, we have the day off. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, liking the idea. Only Lixxy seemed uncertain. "Me?" she asked, "Fight you? But…you've been a Pokemorph longer…"

I shook my head. "It'll be fine," I assured. "Use Espeon morph, okay? Ninetails is too big for now. I'm using Glameow. Is that good?"

Lixxy sighed. "Okay…" she said, uncrossing her folded arms. "That's as good as it can be…"

As she brushed past me, to morph at the edge of the clearing, I sighed and shook my head. Everybody desperately needed this half-day off. I reminded myself to think about giving us the day off tomorrow, and then I turned away, to stand at the other edge of the clearing.

"Ready?" I asked, morphing. I felt myself grow smaller, and fur spread across my face. Lixxy was just finishing her morph as I dropped onto all fours. She nodded to me, and I closed my eyes. Closing my eyes always helps me speed up my morph. In a matter of seconds, I was a complete Glameow. *Let's start. Chobin?*

Chobin nodded. "Does Chobin get the day off, too? Chobin needs a day off. Jovi has Chobin walking all day, and up all night, and-"

*Chobin, you being up all night is _not _my fault. That's yours. Now just start the match!*

"We're making a fire?" Chobin asked. "I thought this was a battle?"

*JUST SAY GO ALREADY!*

Chobin nodded quickly. "Go!"

Lixxy leaped forward, her mouth open in a battle cry. "Take this!" she cried in Poke-speech. Her claws extended (you normally can't see Espeon's claws because they use special moves, but this was a physical battle.), and she slashed at my face. I ducked and flung my tail forward. I made the move into Tail Whip, and it whacked Lixxy in the face. She fell backwards, but was back on her paws in an instant.

"Scratch attack!" she hissed, running at me again. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fury swipes!" I countered, running straight at her too.

In the middle of the clearing, our claws met each others' shoulders, and fell to the ground. We swiped our claws at each other constantly, and found ourselves in an actual catfight. I heard the others murmuring in confusion.

"Are you guys going to fight any other way?" Emily asked. My eyes darted from the battle to her face, and I found myself pinned to the ground in an instant. I hissed in annoyance.

*This is how cats fight, Em,* I explained, boosting myself off the ground with my tail. In doing this, I also boosted Lixxy into the air. I landed on my paws neatly, and I saw her falling through the air. She twisted around, like cats do, and landed on her paws just as I had. I nodded to her. "We're not going to get anywhere doing this," I meowed, "so let's use some special moves. Okay?"

"Fine with me," Lixxy mewed brightly. She sat down, and the gem on her head gleamed. "Confusion!"

I felt myself be lifted into the air. I am deathly afraid of heights, so I started to freak out. "L-Lixxy…" I stammered. "L-Lixxy! I c-can't…st-stop…"

Lixxy didn't hear me, and the attack strengthened. I was lifted even higher, and I felt dizzy in the head. "L-Lixxy…" I mewed, my voice fading. "Stop…please…" My eyes drooped, and my tail fell below me.

"Jovi?"

My eyes opened a bit wider so I could see who was talking. It was Lixxy.

"Jovi, are you okay?" she asked, lowering me to the ground. I felt so relieved. "What's wrong?"

"The battle…is over…" I murmured. I felt myself be laid on the ground, and shadows started to loom over me. I knew it was the others. "Lixxy wins…" I closed my eyes and began to demorph. As soon as I knew I was done, I sighed.

"What was that?" Emily asked. "You talked as a Glameow."

Lixxy's voice- human again-was the one to reply. "She said the battle's over …I won."

Suddenly, Emily gasped. "Oh, shoot!" I heard her smack her forehead. "I forgot…she's really afraid of heights! Lixxy, your Confusion made her nearly faint. When we were little, we played on the lighthouse in Gaton Port. One time, there was a Pokémon battle…and…well, she was knocked off and fell all the way down, until Hiro saved her with Dragonite."

My eyes opened fully. "Yeah…" I breathed. "Everyone has rest of the day off…I'm going to read." I sat up, and, just as quickly, stood up and walked past them all. "Sorry about that."

***

My dad's book had no adventure so far. It was just talking about school and such. It was a journal. His friends seemed funny, and they reminded me of my friends. I opened up to page ten. I don't have much time to read on this journey, but when I do, I read my dad's book.

_10_

_My friends keep trying to get me to talk to Lily. I don't want to, really. I like her, sure, but she's not my type. She's pretty, but she's nothing like me. She's very intellectual, and I'm not really the book-reading-guy. I'll write in this journal only because my two friends are doing it, too. I'll bet one of theirs is already filled…he's just that smart. When I read this in the future, I'll have to ask him…_

_I don't want a family. If I have one, it'll hold me back from adventures! I want a Pokémon of my own, and I want to travel the regions! I do not want to have a wife telling me to come home every other day. That's no life! I want a Persian or a Meowth to start me off. Eventually…I could capture a legendary Pokémon! Only a legendary trainer could do that! That's my goal: to be a legendary trainer! And no one: not even Lily, as pretty as she is, will ever hold me back!_

My eyes were widened. I closed the book slowly and sighed. I wasn't about to read the rest of the chapter, not after that. My dad never wanted to marry my mom. Or have children. He didn't want us to hold him back… Did he abandon us for a journey? Did he leave us to be with his pals? Some father he was, abandoning his kids and wife! He wrote this journal when he was about my age, but he said that a family would hold him back.

I narrowed my eyes. If he didn't want a family, he never should have married my mother! What an idiot!

I couldn't tell Hiro. Or my mom. They wouldn't believe me. But did Uncle Krane know? He was my dad's best friend. Would he know my dad deserted us rather than died or disappeared? What would the HQ think?

Then, I realized with a pang, they wouldn't find out. I couldn't go back to tell them…not now. Not with Luther on my tail…literally, my tail. I'd just have t deal with it myself. And I'd never abandon the Pokemorphs like my father, Jasper, abandoned the HQ.

---

*Jace's Point of View*

I awoke with a start. I shivered, but not from the cool breeze, but from surprise. Where was I? What happened?

I groaned and sat up carefully. The camp…I was in our camp. Where was Corey, though? And Oliver and Aaron? I rubbed my head and gasped. I leaped to my feet at once. "Sandslash!" I exclaimed, remembering everything. "Nascour!" I looked around rapidly. "Corey! Oliver!" I shouted out, my hands cupped over my mouth to make my shouts louder. "Aaron! Someone!"

I looked at my hands. They were a faded yellow color. Then, it hit me. _How long have I been out?! _I thought desperately. I closed my eyes tight. I imagined myself human, and waited for a change. My heart beat rapidly. _Oh no… oh no… oh no… Nothing's happening!!_

I opened my eyes and looked around frantically. No one was there. Our tent was ripped, dirt was thrown up… The place was ruined.

_I'm stuck! _I thought worriedly. _What do I do?! I can't find my friends, I'm stuck In the form of a Pichu, and now I'm going to be hunted by Team Snagem again!_

I sighed and sat down heavily. My ears dropped, and I hung my head. What now? What was there to do?

I walked over to of the ruined tents. Inside, there was my bag. It looked as though no one touched it, which could be true. I unclicked the hatch, and took a peak inside. Maps and books were in there. I pulled out one map and narrowed my eyes. I would find them all, somehow, and a map would be helpful.

I opened it and laid it on the floor. I had to remember what direction we had traveled in for the past few weeks- east… We had left Agate Village about one week earlier, and traveled about two miles per day. That left us…fourteen miles east of Agate Village. I blinked, placing this information in my head. I walked outside and took in the damage of our camp. Nascour had taken off…in what direction? I ran back to my bag and grabbed a compass, which had been beneath my record book. I went back outside. Footprints were left at where Nascour and his troops had escaped. It looked like there was a struggle, too…My friends! They were kidnapped! I thought they had chased those guys off.

I discovered that they had gone North. If I had been out cold for longer than two hours…they couldn't be _too _far. I'd have to travel quick to catch up with them. I grabbed my backpack and made sure it wasn't too big for a Pichu to carry. It was fine, and I set off. I had to go quick.

I just hoped I wouldn't be too late…

**I didn't know what to write for Jace. So that's why it took so long.**

**I'm not going to tell you what happens next because…I have no idea. :D But I assure you, it won't be too long before I update again.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Okay, no more fillers for now! Down to business!! Time has passed before this chapter.**

**THINGS WILL MOVE FAST. I AM EXTREMELY IMPATIANT. SOMEDAY WHEN I'M BORED I WILL GO BACK AND ADD MORE DETAIL.**

**Jace's Point of View**

I peeked over the rock. *Thank goodness I found you first, Oliver,* I said, *I would have had the HARDEST time if Aaron was the one I was after…*

*He has bad directional skills,* Oliver added. *Anyway, _how long have you been in morph?!_*

I shook my head sadly. *No clue,* I murmured. *I woke up and couldn't turn back. I tried…*

Oliver's eyes widened. *You can't be stuck!* he exclaimed. *There's _no possible_ way you are stuck!*

*But I tried…Olive, honestly, I-*

*No!* Oliver snapped. *Jace, I mean it. There is _no _way you are stuck. I mean, physically, no way.*

I turned my head in confusion. *Then why-*

*I don't know!* Oliver hissed, *But you have five minutes to remorph! Go, go!*

I blinked. If I still had five minutes…then why couldn't I demorph and remorph back at our old camp? Something was wrong… I closed my eyes and focused on myself. I felt myself getting bigger, and my tail disappearing, and all of that normal stuff. Then, I felt dizzy. I staggered a moment and then shook my head. "What…what was that?" I murmured. Then, I saw something in my head.

-----

There was a Charizard with a scar across his face. His face was grim. He was talking to…who was that? What Pokémon? It was a catlike thing…long, swirly tail…And next to her was a Growlithe and an Umbreon. The cat had her chin raised slightly, and her right paw was placed in front of her left. She had her eyes slightly narrowed and was somewhat smiling.

"Who did you say you are?" asked the Charizard in a voice I'd never heard before. It was gruff and hardened, and I could tell the Charizard was either an old Charizard or a man in morph. I didn't recognize him at all.

The Growlithe opened her mouth to say something. Before any words came out, though, the catlike girl slapped her tail over the Growlithe's mouth. "Jovi," the blue catlike Pokémon meowed coolly, "My name is Jovi. That's my first name, obviously. But I give no last name." Her eyes narrowed. "And I need not ask to whom I'm speaking…it's obvious. I can tell…"

"Jovi," the Charizard murmured. "I don't know anyone like you."

-----

The vision ended there.

_Jovi…_ I thought, furrowing my brow. _Nice name, but who is she? I think I know her…but I know I don't…What's the matter with this? I don't know what's what!_

*Hey! Yo, Jace! JACE!*

I blinked in confusion and ignored him. The vision remained in my mind, and I kept my brain fixed on that Jovi-cat-Pokémon-girl. Her posture, her expression, her confident movements…she was obviously a leader. The Growlithe obviously followed her command. The Umbreon too. And there was something about her voice that I knew was…familiar…Why? I didn't know her, that was a fact…But her voice sounded so memorable, so proverbial… It was hurting my brain!

*JACE!!!* Oliver shouted. *JACE, HOLY CROW, WILL YOU ANSWER ME OR AT LEAST MORPH?!?!?!?*

I shook my head quickly, coming back to the present as Oliver's voice jerked me from my questioning. "Uh, yeah, sorry," I quickly responded, already morphing. I was getting back into my familiar Pichu body, the one I thought I had been trapped in. _That would have been disastrous._

*Ready to go?* I asked. *You already remorphed?*

*Yeah,* Oliver confirmed. *Corey and Aaron did too…We had no time to spare after…They stormed us, those guys in the white suits. Kidnapped poor Aaron, and Corey leapt after them. Corey was snagged, and I gave chase. I thought you were with them, I had no idea you were in camp.*

*Enough,* I said, *No apologies.* I put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. *Thanks for the thought, though. Now c'mon.* I grinned. *We've got Corey and Aaron to think about, too!*

***

**Jovi's Point of View**

I ran ahead of the group, my paws drumming the ground steadily. My eyes squinted as the world blurred by. I was the cheetah, and the forest was my savannah. I swerved in and out as trees approached, and it was only natural to duck and leap when needed. In a bright clearing, sun broke through the branches. I slid to a halt and whipped around, facing the Pokemorphs. My eyes gleaming in the bright light, I let it shine down on me. My fur flashed brightly, and I lifted my chin. The others came into the clearing more slowly.

Kiro, in the form of Glaceon, strode in first, his smile soft. With each step he took, the ground grew cold where his paws had landed. I saw a flower wilt as he padded by.

Lixxy and Onyx both came in nearly at the same time. Near each other, surprisingly, they both came in as opposite forms; Lixxy was Espeon and Onyx was Umbreon. I saw Onyx sneak a glare at Lixxy now and then, and I wasn't surprised any more.

Chobin walked in with Emily, as a Growlithe, by his side. He tripped over a rock and let out a yelp as he fell- for about the third time this hour. Emily sighed and helped him up before joining the semi-circle the group had made around me.

*Okay,* I said, in public thought-speak so Chobin could hear, *We're getting along well so far. We've only been traveling one hour, and we've traveled nearly five miles. I think I'll morph into Ponyta at our next stop, when we all remoprh. That'll give you all your energy back, and I'll carry Chobin. Sound fair?*

Everyone murmured their agreement, and then I nodded briskly. *Now let's keep going.*

Without another word, I sped away, excited for the next long run. Lixxy quickly caught up to me and panted. "So…" she said, catching her breath and meeting my speed, "What's the rush?"

"Nothing," I growled, irritated. I wanted to run _alone. _I liked to run so I could think, and I had a lot to think about.

"Oh, nothing…right." Lixxy left it quiet for a moment. I took this opportunity to quicken my pace, and I closed my eyes to feel the clean rush of wind in my furry muzzle. I heard the roar of it in my ears, and felt nothing but soft underpaw between quick-paced steps. I felt at peace…and then- "I know why you're avoiding me."

"I bet you don't," I hissed, glaring ahead of me. _Lemme alone! _I growled to myself.

"Oh, I do!" Lixxy said, gaining on me. "You're _jealous!_ Of my powers!"

I felt all of my thoughts come to a halt. _WHAT?! _I wanted to say, but all I said was, "What?!"

"Oh, I knew it!" Lixxy sang. "You _are! _You're mad because I _beat _you in practice!"

I felt my anger rising.

"You don't like how I'm better than you are at morphing, and how I can battle better. But don't worry," she continued, "I can teach you, if you'd like…I think Onyx likes the idea."

_I bet she doesn't!_ I thought, but all I remained silent.

"I just _knew _you were afraid of heights, so that's how I knew I could beat you!" Lixxy continued. "You need to hide your feelings sometimes, it can be be a real weakness, you know, like an open belly or something, cuz it's easy to hit, you know? And if it's easy to hit, you're easy to beat. So if you hide your feelings, like I do, then you might just be able to beat me! But I will still know what you're doing, cuz you tried it before, so-"

I couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" I screeched, swiftly turning around and lunged for her. My eyes blinded by fury, I barreled into her and made both of us tumble into the bushes. I heard clamor as the others realized what was going on, and I saw Lixxy's face as her eyes widened in fear.

I unsheathed my claws and slashed Lixxy at her shoulder. She leaped away in pain and gasped. She glared at me and then her gem gleamed. I narrowed my eyes and ducked. I leaped forward, not ready to float in midair again. I sent her staggering, and then she came back, she rebounded with a Pound attack. I let out a hiss of irritation and lunged, causing us both to tumble back.

"Jovi!"

"Lixxy, Jovi!"

"What are you doing?!"

I igrored the calls from my teammates. I had no time. Lixxy's eyes flickered to Kiro as he called our names, and I took this moment to throw all my strength at her and pinned her to the ground. My paws over hers, my jaws above her face.

All was silent a moment. I felt my anger ebbing, but I was still glaring hard.

Lixxy murmured to me in private thought-speak, *Okay. You win.*

I lifted my chin and got off of her, and hissed. "Leave me be," I warned, "or next time I won't go easy on you."

I thrusted myself off of the ground with my back legs and took off into the forest. *Follow me,* I said to them all, my voice now calm and casual. *But keep your distance, please.*

-----

It was dark. A fire crackled in front of me, and I shifted the stick to spark extra flames. I breathed deeply, letting my eyes droop slightly. I was on guard.

Kiro and Chobin were already asleep at the left side of the clearing. Lixxy was half-asleep on the right side. Onyx was fast asleep already. Emily was looking tired, but she was waiting for something.

We remained quiet. Emily, though my best friend, didn't know what I was thinking, ever. She was not that type of person to know what you're thinking. She was my friend because we were childhood friends. I had felt that we had drifted apart, and were not as good friends as I thought we were. I felt a stab of guilt for thinking this. I forced myself to think, _That's not true! We're still good friends…and nothing changes that!_ But I knew it in my heart: we weren't best friends anymore. I was the leader of the Pokemorphs now, and she was my teammate.

I heard a low snore, and I jerked awake. I looked around rapidly, and saw Lixxy turn over in sleep. I felt responsible for her staying up so late. She was afraid I'd attack her again. I felt like a terrible leader and friend.

_I'll apologize tomorrow, _I vowed to myself.

Emily cleared her throat.

I looked up from the dancing flames to see Emily fully awake, and her expression serious.

"What's up?" I asked, my eyes darting back to the fire.

"You know what I want to say," Emily began. "You attacked Lixxy today…"

"Yeah, I know," I responed with a hint of a growl. "I'm the one who did it."

"Why?"

"Cuz she was really ticking me off," I explained tautly, not saying any more.

Emily let out a breath of annoyance. "I realize that. What was she doing?"

I shrugged. "She was staying stuff that just got to me, you know? Like how I was a bad fighter."

Emily was quiet a moment. "That's it?" she scoffed. "The fight was over a fight?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked into Emily's face. "It's not as simple as it sounds," I said, clenching my fists. "I lost my temper, and she happened to be the one who made me do it."

"Yeah, but it was over something stupid!" Emily protested. "You know, you're supposed to be our _leader,_" she emphasized. "You can't go picking us off! That's just not right!"

"Right?" I demanded, standing up and throwing the stick in the fire. "_Right?_ And since when do you know or care what's _right _for me to do? Since when do you do what's _right _for yourself?"

Emily wrinkled her nose. "At least I'm not the one clawing my friends' faces off!" she retorted.

"Yeah?" I asked, "Well at least I don't go sticking my nose in other peoples' business!" I leaned closer to her, clenching my fists as though ready for a fight.

Emily stood up, her hands in tight fists. "I don't know why I'm even _here!_" she exclaimed suddenly. "You do most of the work, like we're too stupid to, why are we even here? Why'd you even ask me to come if you were just going to yell at me?"

"If you don't want to be here, then _go!_" I shouted.

Emily had no comeback. She stood, eyes widened. Without a word, she stood still. Branches creaked overhead, and I saw the others sitting up behind Emily. They had heard the shouting and had woken up to watch. Lixxy's eyes were filled with shock. Kiro was staring with his jaw dropped. Onyx seemed to be frozen in amazement and disbelief. Chobin was still asleep.

"Well?" I asked, calmer. "Go. If that's what you want, don't let me stop you."

Emily didn't move. I saw Lixxy mouth something to Kiro, and he shook his head. I didn't care or was curious at all what they said. Onyx was still watching intently, and Chobin was, yet again, asleep.

"That's not what I want," Emily whispered finally. She closed her eyes a moment. "I just want to forget this entire day."

"So do I," I murmured.

Lixxy nodded behind Emily. I pursed my lips and then looked up slightly. The moon was in the middle of the sky; it was midnight. _It's tomorrow, technically,_ I said to myself silently.

"I'm sorry, Lixxy," I said aloud. "I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry, too," Lixxy said, "I forced you to…I was gloating."

"All is forgiven…?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said almost at once. "All's forgiven."

"Then…" I locked eyes with Emily once, then Lixxy, and then the fire. "You guys should get some sleep. Emily, you too. Tomorrow's another big day. And…"

I sighed and stared up at the moon. "Let's never speak of this day again."

It was unanimous.

**Well? Not bad, huh?**

**I personally really liked this chapter. Jace's vision, and the argument between Emily and Jovi especially.**

**Does anyone know what Jace's vision was supposed to be? If you played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness, you will know. Tell this in your review.**

**Felix the EeveeTrainer: Did I make Lixxy too irritating? I needed someone to tick Jovi off, and I picked her because of your description of her. If this bothered you, I won't do it again. :) **

**Please review!**

**-NewProphecy**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my twentieth chapter. Thanks to you so much, to all of my reviewers. If it were not for all of you, I would have never rewritten Jovi the Pokemorph, and this story would have no meaning to me. Thank you very much!**

Chapter 20

**Jovi**

"Look. This place was dangerous years ago. You know that. All of you."

Everybody nodded.

"We are _not _splitting up. No matter what. Unless we're out of time, we do not demorph. Got it?"

Everybody nodded.

"Chobin, you know where you'll be, right?"

Chobin nodded, fixing his goggles/glasses. "Chobin will be outside, with Emily!" he recalled.

I nodded, smiling. Seeing as Chobin couldn't morph and keep his identity hidden, he had to stay safe. So I stationed him outside. Emily would stay with him, to defend him. They'd also be our lookout, in case Cipher arrives.

"Is everyone clear on what we're doing?"

*Yeah,* Emily said, morphing into Aipom.

*Uh-huh,* Lixxy said, morphing into Ekans.

*Will do.* That was Onyx, already a Quilava.

*Understood.* This was Kiro, just finishing his morph to a Dratini.

We were all outside of the old Cipher Shadow Pokémon Factory. Gorigan, a former Cipher Admin, ran the factory and artificially shut the hearts of innocent Pokémon. The factory had an eerie feeling to it, as though ghosts ran it rather than the gorilla-looking man called Gorigan. It was in the shape of a pyramid, with an office on top. Gorigan ran it from there. Boxes were made as a puzzle throughout the building, but my brother had solved them all and now it was simple to make it through.

My friends seemed oh-so-calm in front of this place. I felt out of sorts here. I was very nervous because I had bad experiences with Cipher. After Professor Krane was taken away in front of my eyes, I was nervous to go anywhere near them.

-----

"_Help!" I heard someone cry._

Uncle! _I thought instantly. My first instinct was to flee. Everybody's is. But I didn't. This was Uncle Krane…my only father. I had no other fatherlike figures to turn to._

_I heard my brother shout out after them, and felt a stab of fury. He was being hurt, too!_

_I was outside, and in front of the main door. I spread my arms wide so I'd block the entrance. _They'll never get past me, never! _I vowed silently. The door opened suddenly, and I saw a man in a white suit of armor standing there._

"_Move it, twerp!" he snapped._

"_No!" I cried. "Let them go!" I glowered at them with nothing but hatred.I pulled my hands into fists, as though this would strengthen my "wall."_

"_I mean it," the man warned me, "Move it, or I'll move you myself."_

_His words were scary. I knew that. But I was compelled by another force that drew me to bellow, "No!"_

_The man curled his lip. "Stupid brat," he snarled._

Brat! _I thought indignantly. _I am _not _a brat! _I wrinkled my nose and continued my glare._

"_That's it," the white-armor man growled, snapping his fingers. "We'll take care of you!"_

Take care of me? _I thought, suddenly worrying._

_A giant Tyranitar suddenly swooped down from seemingly nowhere. I almost screamed, and then I felt the giant, crushing arms of the Tyranitar close around me. I let out a terrified squeak. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" it began, building energy._

_I let out no sounds, only closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that would kill me._

_Suddenly, I was flying through the air._

"_TAAAAAAAAAAR!!"_

_I landed outside of the fence of the HQ, and smacked my head against something. I got up slowly, dizzy beyond belief, and saw Hiro battling with his Eevee. What…what was that thing on his arm? It looked so amazing…was that what Uncle Krane was telling me about yesterday?_

_Uncle Krane! I saw him being held by another of the white-armored men. I had to do something to help…but I couldn't. I was too dizzy…_

_I slipped into unconsciousness, unknowing of Uncle Krane's capture until later, after Hiro had found me and brought me back. The memory of him battling was scorched into my mind, and I was burning with envy. He could get Uncle Krane back…but there was nothing for me to do. I was useless here._

_-----_

I narrowed my eyes. I had to be brave. There was no way _anybody _would show me up today. I had become much stronger! Especially with my morphs to help me, I could have taken on anybody at that moment.

*Hello? We're still here, you know.*

Emily's dry sarcasm made me almost growl. I began morphing into Absol immediately.

*You shouldn't be!* I snapped. The others were all watching me curiously, as though they knew I had experienced something. Emily was waiting, her eyes narrowed and looking bored. *Go take Chobin and go to the front.* I sighed inwardly. _Great Mew, get a grip! You took a while…She's bound to be antsy. Yet…that doesn't mean she can just go and say it like _that!

*Fine.* Emily's voice was distressed as she added, *Let's go, Chobin.*

I instantly thought of the time Lixxy joined us. I remembered Onyx to my left, and Emily to my right. I had felt like we were all such good friends.

_We need to lighten up, _I thought. _No…_I _do. I'm taking this too seriously._

"C'mon," I said to the others, smiling lightly. "Let's get a move on."

*****

**Okay…I really don't want to write about Jace finding Corey and Aaron. Nothing interesting happens. So…That will be cut out. I'm going to start next chapter with the fight that results from trying to rescue Corey and Aaron. They've already been traveling a while, so…**

**Here's a surprise...as my twentieth chapter gift to you all...**

**A second chapter! So please, do enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Descriptions in battle…not my best. So, it won't be good. Have fun anyway.**

Chapter 21

**Jace **

I slapped my tail over the Zubat's wing. "Take that!" I shouted. "Iron tail!"

Oliver shot flames from his mouth, and Corey was back-to-back with him, water flowing steadily. Aaron was pinned down, retaliating as best he could with Vine Whip. Each of them were fighting other Pokémon of Team Snagem. I was battling Nascour.

I clenched my fist and let out a cry. "Thunderbolt!" I exclaimed, letting the electricity flow. I let Pichu instincts take over my mind, and it directed the attack at the Zubat. It cried out for mercy. Falling to the ground, its eyes swirled. It groaned and twitched, unconscious.

A red light absorbed it, and as soon as it was recalled, a Golbat was released. It let out a fierce battle cry and bared its sharp fangs. A Wing attack was released from its wings without a command from Nascour.

I leaped away from the strong gust, and I bounded off of a rock. My arms outstretched, I barreled into it and knocked it to the ground. I used a small spark attack, as it was a physical move, and then watched sparks fly over him. _Yes! _I thought, _Paralyzed!_

"Nascour!"

I looked away, and Nascour did too. One of his troopers was looking panicked.

"Nascour!" he called. "The battle's over! We can't hold them off! Our Pokémon lost; they're too weak!"

I caught eyes with Oliver, who was grinning like a maniac.

Nascour locked eyes with me. "This isn't over, _Pichu,_" he growled. "We'll have you yet."

I snarled through his head with a voice disguised, *In your dreams, coward.*

In minutes, my crew was on the move.

We were all gathered together. Nascour had led the others away, and the four of us were now traveling quickly behind. Out of eyeshot, we were tracking them through scent. Without checking for injuries, we had remorphed and taken off. Oliver was running at my side. Me in the front, Oliver right next to me on my right. Corey trailed behind, slightly to the left. Aaron raced straight behind us. My yellow paws drummed the ground smoothly, propelling me into my next step. A feeling of power and strength flowed through me. I grinned like a maniac; this was fun, on the edge. Oliver had the same idea- his tail had a larger flame than usual. Corey was the only one with a cool head. His eyes narrowed, his body shifting forward, he kept his goal ahead. Aaron seemed jittery, but he was on his Bulbasaur toes. We were all prepared for anything Team Snagem could throw at us!

Bring it on!

*****

It was dark now. Our fire cackled.

"I swear, his eyes widened bigger than my flame itself!" Oliver was bragging. He stood in front of us, using his hands to demonstrate the story of how he wiped out a trooper's Poochyena.

"Right," I joked dryly, "and then you woke up."

Oliver's shoulders slumped and he turned his head. His eyes narrowed. "Ha-ha."

Aaron picked up his head. "I got one of the Pokémon to faint. It was a Zubat."

I drew back a bit, furrowing my brow. "A Zubat?" I asked. "At your experience? I mean…Zubat's easy, but…you're a Grass-type…"

"And…er…" Corey struggled to find the right words to put it. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"And dude, your technique is worse than Corey's," Oliver said. Corey glared at him, and he shrugged.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "I may not fight very well, but I'm learning. You all know that."

"Then get guts," Oliver spoke boldly.

"Okay, Olive," I warned. "That's enough."

"But it's true," Oliver pointed out. "You've seen him fight. He doesn't let instincts take over. At all."

Aaron glared at my friend. His lip curled. "I didn't ask for your opinion, gecko," he snarled.

I had never seen Aaron this angry before.

"Whoa, calm down," I said, furrowing my brow. "We're all friends here."

"You are!' Aaron snapped. "I'm just here because you felt like dragging me in!"

"Hey!" I growled. "That's enough! Dude, we needed more than three people! You know that. Three people's not enough. And besides…we needed a grass-type. And you know all about grass types. Okay? Are we all good?"

Corey nodded. "Yup."

Oliver nodded too.

Aaron turned away and mumbled something that sounded like, "Okay."

I sighed and shook my head. "We're all tired," I said, "so let's get some sleep."

"I'll keep the first watch," Oliver offered, already morphing into Charmander. Corey and Aaron didn't need to respond. They both headed over to where they were sleeping and closed their eyes.

Once Oliver finished morphing, I sighed and nodded.

"Good," I said. I began to morph, wanting to talk to my best friend. Once I was done, I said, *Hey…what do you think is up with Aaron?*

*I don't know,* Oliver said, shrugging. *He's always been a bit weird.*

*Well, your comments didn't help, you know,* I said. *You should lay off.*

Oliver rolled his eyes. *Fine…I know why he did that, but still. He has to let instincts kick in.*

I hummed to show I listened. *True,* I replied, *That's true…* I looked up at the sky. *What day is it?*

*Uh…* Oliver pointed at nothing, as though doing math in midair. He looked like Corey at school. *I think it's November second.*

I nodded *That sounds about right…* I shook my head. *Say, let's head to the lake. Nothing interesting is going to happen here anytime soon.*

Oliver grinned. *Sure!*

Quickly, we headed through the forest and to the lake. The moon led the way sand lit our paths. If all else failed, Oliver's tail lit the way. We found a path with pebbles that led to the lake.

The lake was illuminated by the moon. Stars reflected in the lake's surface, and I nodded my approval.

*Looks nice,* I commented.

Oliver shrugged. *I guess.*

I headed over to the shore and gazed out into the water. There was a stepping stone a good length away… I wondered if I could make it.

*Uh, Jace?*

I stepped back, ready to run and jump.

*Jace?!*

I began running.

*JACE! What are you doing?!*

I leaped forward, my eyes narrowed. Seeing my destination come closer, I heard pebbles scramble as Oliver raced after me. I landed on the rock with a _thump_. I heard Oliver's steps stop as he jumped.

I whipped around to see him land next to me, his eyes blazing.

*Idiot,* he grumbled. *That was stupid.*

I grinned. *It was fun, and now I'm on the stone. Is that so wrong.*

*Uh…yeah.*

*Just checkin'.*

I turned around. I got close to the edge and sat down, putting my feet in the water. It was cold at the touch.

Dizziness came over me.

_Huh?_

Another dizzy spell flashed over me.

_Agh…this is familiar…just like that other time…_

My vision went blank…and then I saw another scene in front of me.

***

Snow was falling… It was freezing.

There was water. A lone Pokémon swam in it…it was a Wartortle.

His eyes fixed ahead in distress. "No!" he shouted, furious. "No! You traitor! How could you?! Traitor! You filthy, lying scoundrel! Get back here!"

I bright light suddenly came over him, and he was blasted back.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!"

***

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Details are never that great for me. And I want to get back into this story, so it DEFINITELY won't be great. But enjoy!**

-----

I took a step forward. *Okay…Do you hear anything?*

*Nothing, Jovi…* Lixxy replied, sounding irritated. *There was nothing a couple of seconds ago, either! And guess what? Still nothing!* I couldn't see her, but I could tell her eyes were narrowed. *Why are you making such a big deal? It's just an empty gray factory!*

*That creates Shadow Pokémon!* I snapped. *And guess what? We're Pokémon!*

There was silence.

We were farther into the building now. It was lit, but light bulbs had blown out in some places, so it was semi-dark. As an Absol, a Dark-type Pokémon, I could see in the dark better than most others. But I still needed to hear things, so I kept asking my teammates.

I looked around. *Hey!* I called. *There are the stairs. Come on, let's go!*

I saw a flash of green fur and spiky flames as Onyx rushed by in Quilava morph. I chased after her, and I could hear Lixxy slithering behind. Kiro followed quickly.

We all raced up the stairs, eager but cautious. None of us has been this far before. It was all new to us.

We emerged from the stairwell to the rooftop.

*Hey!* I called. *We made it.*

*Sure did!* Kiro called, coming up beside me. *So…where to now?*

I looked around. *Um…yeah, I didn't think we'd get this far…*

*How about in here?*

I looked over to see Onyx pointing with her paw to the door of the rooftop.

*Gorigan's office!* I gasped. *Awesome!*

*Gorigan?* Kiro repeated.

*You mean, the one who ran this place?* Lixxy asked.

I nodded. *Yeah, that's him. But he won't be too much trouble if we run into him, right?* I grinned. *Four on one seems fair!*

Everyone nodded, smiling.

I stepped closer to the door first. *Okay,* I said. *It might be locked…so we'll have to ram it.*

*What if it's unlocked?* Onyx asked.

*We'll still ram it.*

*Why?*

*Cuz it sounds fun!*

Onyx and I backed up. *Stand clear, guys!* I called to Kiro and Lixxy.

*One…*

*Two…*

*THREE!*

We raced forward with all of our strength. With a "CRACK!" the door split apart, being left in splinters. Onyx's flames increased, and she growled. I leaned forward slightly, one paw raised for battle.

*Uh, guys?*

*No one's there.*

Onyx and I turned to each other, and then we laughed.

*We knew that!* I announced.

*We just _wanted _to do that!* Onyx added.

Lixxy raised her eyebrows (do Ekans have eyebrows?). *Riiight…*

Kiro leaped in through the shattered door. *So…anything here?* He looked around. *Gorigan's desk…are there any papers left?* He made his way over to the desk. Lixxy trailed after him, and Onyx and I followed.

We all began searching the desk; opening drawers, looking under it… We found absolutely nothing. No papers, no maps, no information…absolutely nothing,

*Wow…I can't believe monkey-man didn't leave us anything,* I grumbled.

Kiro sighed. *That's too bad…this exploration was a bust.*

*Not quite!*

We turned to see Lixxy, staring at something across the room. *Is there anything in there?*

It was a trash can.

I raced over, everyone following closely behind. I leaned in and grabbed something in my jaws-

A letter was in the trash can.

*Read it!* Onyx said, unfolding the rumpled piece of paper. She handed it to Lixxy. *You found it.*

Lixxy nodded. *Thanks.* She stared at it for a moment, and then read aloud,

_*Cipher Admin Luna,_

_*Your Peons' success in collecting the samples is satisfactory for our undertaking's needs. I want you and your Peons to work on another project for me, now. This factory is no longer needed._

_*We have already taken care of Phenac, as you may have heard. In its place is a better use of land- our new Shadow Factory. Or, I should say- _your_ new Shadow Factory._

_*Do not fail me. I made you an Admin for a reason. Don't mess this up._

_*First, I need you to come to the factory. There is something you must hear of. Something that can either help us or destroy us. Then I shall take my leave, and it will be your job to control the factory._

_*Our former Head of Shadow Pokémon, Cipher Admin Luther, has failed to hold our strongest weapon. It has escaped, but it couldn't have gotten far. Your second task is to find our weapon._

_*Our final stage is upon us. Complete it. Find our weapon. And then use the final stage upon him._

_*Do not fail me. That is all._

_*-Head of Cipher_

*And that's all it says,* Lixxy finished, looking up at us.

*That's _all?_* I asked. *This is a lot of information!*

Onyx furrowed her brow. *But Jovi…it doesn't say _who _the weapon is, or who the head of Cipher is.*

I nodded. *Well…that's true,* I admitted, *But we _do _know that we need to track down this Luna person. She sounds pretty important to Cipher. She's an Admin.*

*Yeah,* Kiro added, *and she's in charge of creating Shadow Pokémon.*

*So…* Lixxy said slowly, *What do we do now?*

I nodded to myself. *Another Shadow Pokemon factory…* I murmured. *Let's go to Phenac.*

*What?* Lixxy demanded. *What Phenac? It's _gone!*_

*Yeah,* Kiro said, *but the Shadow Factory is there.*

*Where?* Lixxy asked. *Jovi, you said _nothing _was there! How did they put up an entire factory without someone noticing?*

I opened my mouth and turned my head to the side. _That's true, _I thought. _That _does _seem unlikely. _*But it's worth a shot,* I said. *What do we have to lose?*

*Our lives.*

*Besides that?*

*Us not being Shadow Pokémon?*

*Can you be optimistic?* I asked dryly.

*Sure,* Kiro said. *Then, nope! Nothing to lose!*

*There!* I grinned. *That's the stupid optimism that will drive us to winning!*

*YAY!*

-----

"We're WHAT?!"

"You heard right," I said, grinning. "We're going to Phenac."

"But…there's nothing there!" Emily protested. "We went there!"

"I know," I said. "We've discussed this. But…we can't ignore this letter." I held up the crumpled sheet of paper. "I'm going to keep it to use as reference."

"Fine," Emily sighed. "I hope this works."

I turned to Lixxy, Krio, and Onyx. They nodded.

"It'll work," I said, turning to Emily and Chobin. "The worst that can happen is we don't find anything. Then we just keep looking."

"Okay." Emily nodded. "Then let's get going!"

*****

**Please review!**

**I'm nearing the end of this story. Only seven more chapters! And then, I move on to book two. Yes...this is a series. Do you like the idea? Or should it just be one, giant book? Please choose in your review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

-----

"Is that-?"

"Shhhh…"

"Then it's-"

"Sssshhhhhh…"

"But-"

"Ssssshhhhhh…"

"Then-"

"_Aaron, will you shut up?!"_

That was a conversation between Aaron and Oliver.

We had finally done it! It was Team Snagem's Base! We found it! It had taken a while, but we were here. And now, we were outside of it, crouching and listening to a conversation between Nascour and some guy we don't know.

"Trust me, this is no mistake," Nascour was saying. "We must do it, for the sake of your Pokémon."

"Let me get this straight," the other guy said. His voice was gruff, and I heard him fold his arms. "You want us to catch Pokémon for you…and get nothing in return? This sounds awfully familiar…"

"Oh, no," Nascour said smoothly. His voice was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. "You will get something…something wonderful…"

"Humph…" the other guy said. "I don't believe it. Tell me what I get, or no deal."

"Tut, tut," Nascour said, shaking his head. "Impatient. You will hear nothing, but get something. Do we have a deal?"

No answer. I heard a low grumble, and I know it said something. It came from the other guy, not Nascour. It was saying something I couldn't hear.

"Fine," was Nascour's reply. "You may sleep on your thoughts. But I want an answer. Next week. Promise me."

"Huh!" the guy huffed. "I don't promise anything. Either you take my answer when I feel like it, or you and your buddies will get another beating. Got that?"

Nascour nodded calmly. "Very well," he said. "We take our leave."

"Hide!" I snapped, and everyone raced off with me.

-----

"So…they're planning on doing what?" Corey asked, pacing around in circles. "That question remains."

"Whatever it is, we need to be able to stop it," Oliver pointed out, pointing his index finger at Corey.

Corey nodded. He straightened his glasses; not that it helped- sweat already made them slip down his nose again. "So…we need to figure out what they're doing, why they're doing it, and what we can do to stop it."

"Right," I said. "So…the best way to do that is…"

"Send someone in," Oliver continued.

"And that person needs to have good hearing and be able to get away fast…" Corey continued thoughtfully.

"And if you're thinking what I'm thinking…" I began, a grin spreading.

"And I am…" Oliver said, nodding and grinning like a maniac.

"So it's settled?" Corey asked, clapping his hands together and folding them. His index fingers met and pointed. "We are sending…"

"The lucky boy right over here!" Oliver said, standing up and doing "jazz hands" by motioning to Aaron, getting on one knee, and moving his hands back and forth as though giving Aaron a spotlight.

Corey and I clapped our hands together.

"Oh, wonderful!" I cried, applauding.

"Truly amazing!"

"Well done, sir, well done!" we teased.

"Wait, what?!" Aaron protested. "No way! I'm not going in there!"

"Oh, yes you are," I said, grinning. "You're jumpy, so you can run. You have good ears. You're going in."

"But what if they catch me?!"

"They won't," Corey said. "I've checked your probability of getting caught. It's four hundred nine to three."

I turned to Corey, raising an eyebrow.

Since we'd been Pokemorphs for so long, Corey, Oliver, and I had developed human thought-speech.

*What the Giratina are you talking about, probability? What's this mumbo-jumbo?* I demanded.

Corey continued talking to Aaron, saying how he could hide, and said to me in thought-speech at the same time, *You guys never notice the difference if I make up this stuff or not. Seriously, it sounds all mathematical and stuff and you flee from it. So, I just choose two random numbers and put 'em together. Aaron is relieved now, huh?*

*Yeah…*

I turned to see Aaron. His face was distressed, his fists clenched.

_Perfect for the job, _I thought.

-----

Aaron was sent on his way. We guided him into the building, and quickly ran out. We didn't want to be caught, either.

On our way out, I heard two Team Snagem goons talking.

"Hey, have you heard the news?"

_No…_ I thought, _but I have a feeling you're about to tell me._

The other goon turned to see him. "Nah. They don't tell me anything. What's up?"

*Jace!* Corey called. I turned to see the Squirtle and the Charmander running over to me. *What are you doing?*

*Listen,* I ordered. *News.*

Oliver crouched beside me. Corey took my other side, but raised his head over the rocks.

"So, have you heard of those stupid troublemakers?" the first goon asked.

"Who?" the other guy asked. "You mean those Pokémon?"

"Yeah. Those four."

Oliver and I exchanged a glance.

*That's us they're talking about, right? Or is there another group on our side?*

*No one else can morph but us,* I said, *Now sh.*

"What about them?"

"Well…" the first goon narrowed his eyes. "They've become troublesome lately. Taking down more and more carts, stealing our Pokémon."

Your _Pokémon! _I thought loathingly. _Why you no-good…_

"Yeah, I heard about that," said the second goon. "What about it?"

"Well, now we've been given a new priority."

"Huh?"

"Priority one," the first man said, "eliminate the Kanto Quartet."

"The who?"

I could have sworn that he, Corey, Oliver, and I all asked that at the same time.

"It's the name Gonzap and Nascour came up with for them," the first goon explained. "Apparently, they have all three Kanto starting Pokémon, plus their little Pichu leader. So, the Kanto Quartet."

"Ah."

"So, do you understand?"

"Yeah…got it."

I shook my head in worry as the second goon named priority one for Team Snagem.

"Eliminate the Kanto Quartet."

*****

**Chapters are flying by now! This'll be done before you know it!**

**That makes me sad…but, onto the next story!**

**I still have one more Pokemorph to add. Or two…I forget. But, they will be added next story, I promise. I have no room in the plot to bring them in now…**

**Well, unless I increase this book…and prepare some more for the next…Huh. Well, whatever I decide, I hope you'll read it!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Oh, one last thing. I'm thinking of making this one GIANT book. That means I don't have to re-introduce everyone. I think that's what I'm doing...I'll let you all know. Also...Jace's Crew isn't going to be around for much longer. Their point of view ends soon. I don't think having them around is a good idea anymore, becase they leave spoilers for later. That, and I'm running out of ideas for them. :D So...please enjoy their next chapters, because they might be their last!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

-----

I raised my head. "Still nothing," I said. "Any luck? Anyone?"

Everyone looked over at me, shaking their heads. I sighed, rolling my eyes. We'd been looking for ages!

Early in the morning, we had arrived at "Phenac City" without the Phenac City. We'd begun looking for any clues that would lead us to the Shadow Factory. So far…after three hours of work…_nothing. _I was searching obvious places. I was searching difficult places. The Pokémorphs did the same. We reported to one another every half hour or so.

I looked around the area, scanning carefully and skillfully. When seeing nothing, I sighed again. I began my morph into a Glameow slowly, hoping my new heightened senses would help me out. I finished the morph and dropped onto my paws. I sniffed the air. *No trace of water,* I reported. *The scent's as though nothing was every here.*

"Well, that helps," Emily said sarcastically. "What else? Any Pokémon? Cipher?"

I sniffed the air. *Well…* I said, *I'm not able to pick it up that well…er…*

"Let me morph." That was Emily, already beginning to morph into Growlithe. Before I could protest, she was sniffing the air with a superior look. It annoyed me immensely. *Well, there's the scent! Look, _see? _Told you.*

I rolled my eyes and flicked my tail _Stupid Growlithe nose, _I thought angrily. _Stupid show-off._

The others were delighted by the news, and Emily brought them to the source of the trail. I padded after and wondered what the factory would be like.

Emily nodded to a bush, one that held no berries. *It stops here,* she announced, and began demorphing.

I padded forward and stuck my head in the bush. *Well…I'd never have thought of that…* I murmured.

"What?" Onyx's voice asked. I took my head back and turned to them all.

*It's underground,* I said, nodding. *Move the bush.*

Kiro picked it up with one hand, the fake plant, and revealed a circle in the sand with no covering, but a tunnel leading down to the Shadow Factory.

I grinned. *Let's morph…and then let's head on down.*

The others nodded and began morphing.

Growlithe, Quilava, Blaziken, Ninetales, and Glameow. I was surprised that almost all of us were fire Pokémon. Besides Chobin, I mean. And me, a normal type.

"Ready?" I asked. They each nodded, kneading the ground.

"Then…here we go!"

I leaped into the hole in the ground, feeling the rush of air as I fell through it. I heard the others falling behind me.

As the tunnel opened, I found myself smacked against the dust, groaning. The others fell around me, and Onyx's Quilava form fell on me. I shoved her off of me and groaned.

"Owowowowow…" I muttered. I shook my head. I looked around. "Huh…so this is it? The Shadow Factory?" I looked around. "It's not much, is it?"

"Hey," Lixxy said, getting up. "There's a tunnel. And it has metal. I'd bet that's where the factory really begins."

"Me too," I growled, already walking toward it. The others were quick to follow. I padded onto the smooth surface of the factory and felt my fur bristle. I continued to pad ahead, ready to face any Cipher Peons in my way.

Our trip through the factory wasn't as long as we expected. We continued walking, glaring suspiciously at everything in sight. The mere look of it read, "CIPHER." Literally.

Cipher Peon Workroom

Cipher Admin Workroom

Female Cipher Peon Restroom

Male Cipher Peon Restroom

Female Cipher Admin Restroom

Male Cipher Admin Restroom

Great Mew. These people had too many rooms. And too many of them were just workrooms or restrooms for Peons. Who cares about the grunts? We want to battle the big bosses, not the annoying people who flee as soon as they are beaten. The big bosses also have information, which is very cool. Of course, they were harder to battle than the Peons, but that's just expected.

"Hey, Jovi," Kiro said. "What are we looking for, anyway?"

I shrugged and looked over my shoulder. "Well," I said to the Blaziken, "I think we should look for anything that looks like a room for making Shadow Pokémon."

"So…look for a conveyor belt?" Lixxy suggested.

"Right," I said, nodding. "And listen for Pokémon. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

We emerged into another hallway.

"Great Lugia," I muttered, "It never ends…"

"Jovi! Look! Over there!"

I turned to see Chobin pointing to a blue poster on a wall. We all walked over there, curious.

"The Eevee Bandits," I murmured. "Why Eevee?"

I stared at the poster. It was us. And it wasn't a poster…it was a wanted poster. Cipher knew we were out to stop them…but why Eevee Bandits? None of us had Eevee morphs as battle morphs…

*Hey,* I said to them, now trying to be quiet. *Let's get out of here. I have an idea…*

-----

"…so I think we should all take on the forms of an Eeveelution, and use them whenever we battle Cipher. We're the Eevee Bandits, after all. What do you think?"

"I call Vaporeon," Emily said, raising a finger. I nodded.

"If you guys don't mind," I said, "I'm going to keep Glameow as my Eeveelution instead."

Chobin nodded. "Jovi is the only Glameow because Jovi's the leader," he added.

I shrugged. "Sure, that too," I said. "I just don't like Eevee because of Hiro."

The others nodded.

"Okay…" I said. "Let's all rest tonight, and we'll get our new morphs tomorrow. Sound good?"

They didn't need me to tell them that. They were already shuffling away, ready to relax. And I can't say I blame them.

*****

**Please review!**

**To my OC Pokémorphs: Please tell me which Eeveelution you would like to use. I believe I already requested one for Lixxy, but Felix the Eeveetrainer, you may choose a different one, if you wish! Vaporeon has already been claimed by Emily.**

**Also…I am going to announce my newest story: it is called Sparks. Sparks is a young Electrike living in Shaymin Village. But she wants to explore, so she leaves home and joins Wigglytuff's Guild, and she has many adventures as a Guild apprentice, as well as rivalry with a stubborn apprentice named Sneasel and a friendship with everybody's favorite Bidoof! Please review, I've posted four chapters and I'm yet to receive a single review! Please check it out; Sparks by NewProphecy.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

-----

I walked back into our camp.

"Hey," I said, nodding and putting up a hand. "How's it going?"

"It's going," Oliver responded, grinning.

It was nearly dark in the canyon. Team Snagem's base was about a quarter of a mile away. Our camp was in a natural alcove and was sheltered by lodged rocks and ourselves. We had a fire going, our camp set up, and we were waiting for Aaron to return from his mission to explore Team Snagem's base.

"Still no sign of Aaron?" I asked, kneeling down beside the fire near Corey. He shook his head, taking in a breath.

"Nah," he said. He began nodding. "I know he's coming back, but things are going too slow for my liking."

"Explain," I said, turning my head.

"Well," Corey began, "we sent him out at noon. It's nearly sundown. Since it's summer, it's daylight savings time. So…it's about six. It doesn't take six hours to look around a couple of rooms." Corey turned his head. "Do you think he was caught?"

"Caught?" I echoed. "I never thought of that. But no, I think he's fine. That jumpy fellow can't be caught."

"Right." Corey stared up at the sky. He paused. His fingers fumbled over the stick he was using to keep the fire lit. I could see him gulp, and he then said, almost hesitantly, "Do you think we'll all ever head back home? I mean, after this is all over?"

I exchanged a look with Oliver. I took in a deep breath and let it out silently, not wanting to make too much noise. I pressed my lips together, focusing on the question. I closed my eyes.

"To be honest," I said slowly, the truth pressuring me. "No. I don't think so."

"Oh." Corey's face was clearly disappointed. "Well…I guess I knew that." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh well. You know…" he added, smirking, "I guess I was wrong."

Oliver and I exchanged a glance, one of surprise and confusion.

"You?" Oliver mock-gasped, putting a hand to his forehead. "Oh my, I think he's dying!"

"Shut up!" I grinned, throwing a twig at him. I turned to Corey. "What made you say that?"

Corey looked up at me. "Do you remember…" he began, hesitant. "Do you remember when Aaron wasn't a part of our group yet? And I said that you may have said your famous last words, and he could be big trouble?"

I nodded.

"Well…I was wrong," Corey admitted. "He's a fine addition to our team."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, well," I said, smirking. "Alert the press…Corey admits he was wrong."

"Ah, no," Oliver corrected, "I think the real news is that _you _were right." Corey laughed.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped, grinning.

It was times like these where I really liked our journey.

-----

"Come on, Aaron! Run!"

Aaron's face was lit with a mischievous grin. He strode out of the Team Snagem canyon, as a human. All of us had begun to think he'd been caught as a nothlit, but we were wrong. It had been seven hours since we'd sent Aaron in, and now he came out, perfectly unharmed and loaded with information.

Aaron joined us at our camp, and we all sat down around the fire. It was nearly out, but that was fine. Less detectable.

Aaron wasn't as jumpy and jittery as usual. His face was calm, his expressions cool. He seemed changed somehow. His whole appearance was different. But I don't think anyone else noticed this but me. I was actually pleased that Aaron had changed. He seemed braver now. The braver, the better.

"So, go on, spill," Oliver said, crossing his arms. He put his feet up and watched Aaron carefully. "Tell us. You were in there for seven hours. Don't tell us nothing happened."

"Something did happen," Aaron said coolly. "I have discovered more about the snagged Pokémon." He paused.

"Well?" I asked. "That's not all. You found something out. You're telling us."

Aaron's eyes narrowed and met mine. For the first time, his eyes seemed creepy. Normally, they looked haunted or scared. Now, they were cold and seemed to follow you. I gulped and blinked. "Well?" I repeated.

Aaron turned his eyes back to the fire. "Team Snagem's base doesn't hold the stolen Pokémon." He paused for drama. "Nascour does."

"Nascour?" Corey echoed. His hand rested on his chin, and his elbow rested on his leg. "That attacker? After the four of us?"

"Correct," Aaron said, nodding. "Nascour's map was left on a table, so I used Vine Whip to take it. There was a small skirmish between me and a peon, but I did escape. And…" Aaron turned away from us and rummaged through his pocket. "Ah," he announced, "Here it is. The map." He opened it, facing himself, and made us all curious. Corey was the first to stand. He strode over, his glasses at the edge of his nose. His eyes scanned the paper, and I saw the slightest of smirks.

"This sounds fun," he commented. He waved me over with his hand. I stood and came over to join them. I squinted in the dim light. The map was slightly torn and wrinkled. It looked like a scroll, with edges that seemed to roll in. Only Aaron's sturdy hands were keeping it open.

I stared at a red mark on the map. It was undoubtedly Nascour's base. All we had to do now was make it there. Then, I realized what the problem was.

There was a giant canyon on the map. Apparently it was five hundred feet deep, with little tunnels and caves scattered about. I saw a lake that was on the other side of the canyon through a small tunnel. I shook my head, sighing. "What side of the canyon are we on?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

Corey pointed to a black mark on the point where Team Snagem's base was. I sighed. Oh, no, we weren't on the _good side! _No way, everything has to be _hard _and _cruel_. We were on the complete opposite side of a 500-foot deep canyon with about a three-month walk. _Yaaaaay._

"Of course," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I turned to Aaron. "Anything else?" I asked him.

I saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes for a moment. But it was gone as soon as it had come. I convinced myself it was just the fire. The light did weird things to your eyes… "No," Aaron said. "Nothing else."

"Okay," I said, satisfied with this update. "We now know everything we need to know!" I stared at the rest of them. "Let's get moving, boys."

"Already?" Oliver asked. His eyes were wide.

"Yup."

Oliver let out a devilish grin. "All _right!_" he shouted, beginning to morph. I turned to see Corey nearly a full Squirtle, and Aaron putting his map in his pocket. I began my morph at the same time as Aaron.

I finished quickly, and Corey put out the fire. Oliver's flame lit our path, and Aaron seemed more confident than ever. We all looked like some pretty cool heroes.

_And who said we weren't heroes?_

-----

**And that was the final chapter of Jace's Crew.**

**Four more chapters until the end of Jovi the Pokémorph: Part One!! I'm very excited to get into the next part. It's all about the Pokémorphs, and some pretty big secrets are revealed about the disappearing towns, Jovi's leadership, and the poor people **_**from**_** the disappearing towns.**

**Until next time…**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I blinked open my eyes sleepily. Blurry figures swam overhead. I groaned tiredly, and rubbed my eyes with my fist. My vision pieced into place, and suddenly, I found myself face-to-face with Chobin, about four inches from my face.

"WHAT THE DARKRAI, CHOBIN?!" I screeched, shoving him and drawing back in alarm. I heard loud applause and laughter around me, and I looked around at the Pokémorphs. I rolled my eyes and sighed, shaking my head. "I hate you guys," I laughed. "Whose idea was it? Come on, fess up."

Everyone kept laughing, and then I saw Kiro stand forward, grinning cheekily, with his hand semi-raised. I shot him a mock-glare.

"I hate you, Kiro," I said, smiling to show him I was joking. Everyone laughed, including Kiro and me.

I saw then sunlight streaming through the branches of our camp as the little party broke up. I saw the Pokémorphs all heading off to continue their work. Kiro and Chobin were cleaning the camping supplies, and Onyx was busy making breakfast (or was that lunch?). Lixxy and Emily strolled around, chatting casually and keeping guard on our camp. I pulled a hairbrush out of my bag and began combing my hair, as it was always messy in the morning.

The camp was a nice, sunny clearing- thank Mew. We'd slept in swamps before, and it was no pretty sight. We were all covered in muck by the time we woke up, covered in Bug-type Pokémon. But not this time. The clearing had sturdy, dirt ground, and it was in an almost perfectly-circular-shape. The ground was dusty and dirt-covered, with tiny patches of grass. A fire pit separated the boys' sleeping bags from the girls'.

Onyx was fumbling with the fire, tossing something new onto the skillet. We didn't eat like kings on our journey, but we didn't starve either. We each took turns cooking, and we all knew it'd taste terrible when I cooked. And when Chobin cooked…yeah, never mind. We wouldn't _let _Chobin cook. Just imagine burning trees, a charcoaled Chobin, and a happy fire. And that was when we decided not to let Chobin cook any more.

I finished rolling up my sleeping bag and tying the strings into knots. I clicked the bag into place on my rucksack, and set my belongings down against a tall oak tree. Unzipping the bag, I pulled out fresh clothes for the day. I warned Emily and Lixxy that I'd be back, and walked out into the woods to get changed.

When I was finished getting dressed into Capri jeans and a bright blue T-shirt, I travelled back to camp. Emily and Lixxy greeted me warmly, and then I folded my sleeping clothes and placed them inside my rucksack. Zipping it back up, I stood and sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

No matter how many times you sleep outside, the first breath of air in the morning is always new. Sleeping inside is old after one day, but being outside is just _great!_

I strolled over to Onyx, with my hands in my pockets. "What are you making?" I asked. I noticed Onyx jump, and I heard a loud gasp. She whipped around, looking surprised and amused.

"Jovi!" she scolded. "Don't sneak up on me when I'm next to a fire!"

"Isn't that what we did to Chobin?" I asked, kneeling down against the fire. I stared hungrily into the skillet, filled with cooking eggs which we'd bought from a market a few days previous. "Looks good, Onyx. I'm starved."

"Thanks," Onyx said absentmindedly, not looking at me. She began toying with the eggs in her spoon. "Sorry I'm a little distracted…cooking is hard out here…"

"Hey, say no more," I said putting up my hands. I smiled. "See you."

Onyx bid me farewell, and I began looking around camp. No sooner than I'd discovered I had nothing to do, I heard footsteps approach, and Chobin and Kiro came over to me, all smiles.

"I'm guessing nothing blew up?" I asked, beaming at them. They laughed and nodded.

Kiro smirked. "So, Jovi," he said. "When are we going to…you know…get those Eeveelution morphs?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked up, closing my other eye in concentration. "Well," I said slowly, nodding to myself. "I think that any time soon would work. Right?"

Kiro looked positively thrilled. "Awesome!" he said. "Who gets what Eeveelution?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait- I'm picking?"

"Well, if you want," Kiro said quickly. "You're the leader, after all, so…"

"Oh…" I said, nodding very slowly. "In that case…if you want me to… Which one do you want?" I asked curiously.

Kiro put a hand to his lips. "Well," he said thoughtfully, "I like the idea of Umbreon. It's really cool. But yet again…there's always Glaceon. And I really like my Glaceon, as in my Pokémon…" Kiro shrugged. "Which do you think?"

I looked around at everyone, nodding slowly. "You know," I said, "I think of Onyx as the Umbreon, actually… And I do think that Glaceon would rather have _you _acquire her than one of us. Am I right?" Kiro beamed and nodded proudly at his Pokémon's loyalty. "Great! So, you for Glaceon, and Onyx for Umbreon, if she likes. After all, she owns one."

"She'd make a good Umbreon," Kiro agreed. "What about Lixxy and Emily?"

I nodded quickly. "Oh, well Emily's already asked for Vaporeon," I said, smiling. "And Onyx and Lixxy are basically total opposites. So I think it'd be appropriate for Onyx to be Umbreon, and Lixxy be Espeon. …Oh, that's right! Lixxy owns an Espeon, too, so it'll really work out!"

"That sounds great to me!" Kiro replied happily, beaming. "So…you're Glameow, then?"

I nodded, smiling. "That sounds good," I said.

"Jovi is the only Glameow because Jovi is the leader!" Chobin agreed. Kiro and I both jumped, having forgotten he was there. We both looked at each other a moment, and then be laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, grinning. "Thanks."

Kiro opened his mouth to speak again, but a call interrupted him, from Onyx, and then we had all forgotten what we were about to say.

"Lunchtime, everyone!"

"Okay, then we know what we're looking for," I announced loudly. "We need a Vaporeon. We all know what we are? We're the Eevee Bandits, right?"

"Right!" I heard them all shout, in unison. My heart fluttered.

I stood atop a slippery stump of an old oak tree, with my team before me. They all had their rucksacks on their backs, and mine was laid at the bottom on the stump.

"Kiro!" I shouted. "You are?"

"Pokémorph," he answered promptly, beaming. "Eevee Bandit Glaceon."

"Great!" I said, smiling. "Go ahead and acquire Glaceon."

Kiro nodded and bent down beside his faithful Pokémon, who bowed its head and allowed Kiro to begin acquiring it. We were all silent, and soon Kiro stood up tall once more, with a confident gleam in his eyes as he thanked Glaceon and returned him to his Poké Ball. I grinned, and then I began to question the others.

"Lixxy?"

"Pokémorph! Eevee Bandit Espeon!"

"Very good! Go on and acquire Espeon."

Silence. And then-

"Onyx?"

"Pokémorph," she answered coolly, but I saw the excited look in her eye. "Eevee Bandit Umbreon."

"Go on and acquire Umbreon."

Another silence. And then I nodded.

"Emily?" I asked, turning to my friend.

Emily raised her chin. "Pokémorph. Eevee Bandit Vaporeon."

"Right," I said. I looked around at them all. I grinned. "Let's move out, Pokémorphs!"

They all cheered and turned direction, running off through the trees. I leaped off of my stump and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, before chasing after them.

_One more step, _I thought with confidence. _One more step to saving the world! One more step to defeating Cipher for good!_

_One more step to becoming heroes!_

I sighed in frustration. *This is ridiculous,* I growled angrily.

_So much for confidence!_

*I know!*

Lixxy's voice echoed through my head.

*No luck either?* I asked in thought-speech. I could tell she'd shaken her head.

*No,* she grumbled. *I wonder if the others are as unlucky as us?*

*I don't know,* I admitted. *I wonder…HEY GUYS! HAVE YOU FOUND A VAPOREON YET?!*

*Well _I _could have done that.*

*Why didn't you?*

*Ah. True…true…*

*Jovi? Lixxy? Is that you guys?*

Onyx's voice drifted in and out of range of thought-speech. It sounded like some old, dusty radio that Chobin found in Kaminko's lab three years before. It sounded terrible.

*Yes, it's us!* I shouted loudly. *We can't hear you, Onyx!*

"Now can you?"

"Jeez, Onyx!" I screeched, my fur fluffed out. "Don't _do _that!"

Onyx strolled over to me from across the log bridge. Her Umbreon form glimmered in the dim light, through the pine branches. I turned to face her.

"You got here quick," I commented.

"It helps to hear your voices," she admitted. "The clearer yours and Lixxy's voices were, then the closer I was getting."

"Ah…"

*Hey, guys? Are you two near each other?* Lixxy asked. Both Onyx and I looked up at once.

*Hey, Lixxy!* I shouted. *We're by the creek, with the mossy log for a bridge! Come meet us here!*

*Roger!*

I turned back to Onyx. "How long have we been morphed?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side, and I waited.

"One and a half hours," she answered. I nodded slowly.

"Let's find the others, then," I sighed. "We all have to remorph."

"We do? How long have we been in morph? Hasn't anyone found that Vaporeon yet?" Lixxy asked.

Onyx and I turned around to see the lithe shape of Lixxy's Espeon morph padding towards us gracefully. "Well?" she prompted.

"We do," I answered. "One and a half hours, according to Onyx. Not that I know of. Anything else?"

"Yeah," said a familiar voice. "When do we eat?"

"Emily!" we all cried as the Growlithe padded over to us. "You're wet," I noticed, seeing her dripping pelt. I snickered, and I silenced myself when Emily glared at me.

"I fell in the creek," she grumbled. "I thought I saw one…"

"Bad luck," I said comfortingly. "Sorry. We haven't found one either…"

Emily sighed. "Oh well," she said. "There's always more time."

"Yeah," I said. "Have you seen Kiro and Chobin?"

"No," everyone said. I sighed.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Now to find _them."_

The six of us padded out of the forest, dragging out rucksacks along. The trees broke into a meadow, and we all sighed in relief. No more dark pine trees…no more mud…hello, sunshine! It was the _perfect _place to remorph. It was completely abandoned.

The meadow seemed to stretch forever. Trees bordered it, ranging from tall pines to sturdy oaks. The grass, which was tall, lean, and green, swayed magnificently in the gentle breeze. My eyes closed peacefully as I drank in the breezy, warm scent of the meadows.

*Okay, everyone,* I said in thought-speech. *Let's demorph quickly, and then we'll discuss plans before we morph again.*

Murmurs of consent rippled through my team before we began morphing back into our original human forms.

I began gaining my balance once more and standing on my hind legs when I opened my eyes. I saw everyone else returning to their human forms, and Chobin watching with interest.

The last Pokémorph was returning to normal when I caught a flash of red across the meadows.

_Fire? _I thought suddenly, feeling nervous. But when I looked again…I was wrong… There was nothing red.

There was a loud gasp, and I felt every single Pokémorph stiffen. We all turned our heads slowly, and my stomach plummeted as one of my worst fears came to realization.

_Someone saw us morphing!_

**I really do apologize for the delay in my chapter. I've been working on some Harry Potter FanFictions, and haven't even published them yet…but that's no excuse. I've left you guys waiting for months. I hope to be updating very soon!**

**-NewProphecy**

**P.S- I hope you like my little cliffhanger there!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

His eyes, a stunning bright blue, were stretched wide. His jaw hung open in astonishment. He was wearing a green T-shirt and brown cargo pants, and a red bandana covered his dark black, windblown hair. Beside him, a Houndour gaped at us, looking equally surprised. The two seemed incredulous.

The six of us seemed rooted to the spot. Questions whirled through my head. Who was this boy? How much had he seen? Were there _more _people nearby? Was this boy about to run off and tell them all?

The boy blinked twice, in both fascination and surprise. I expected him to scream at us and call us freaks of nature, but instead, what came out of his mouth was, "Who _are _you?"

The others beside me seemed to relax a little. We'd all expected him to shout and tell other humans. No one stepped forward, and I found them all motioning at me, telling me to do so. I looked around at them, and they nodded.

I stepped forward calmly, but I felt myself begin to tremble. Yet, there was no quaver in my voice when I announced, "My name is Jovi. This is Emily, Chobin, Kiro, Lixxy, and Onyx." I pointed to each of them in turn, and they nodded to him. "We are best known as the Eevee Bandits." I narrowed my eyes. "What's more important here is, who are you?"

The boy turned to look at his Houndour, and they both exchanged glances. When the boy finally looked up at me, he said, "This is my Houndour. He's my partner. I'm Bradley. I guess you can just call me Brad." Looking a little conscious, he said, "Eevee Bandits, huh? I…I haven't really heard of them, sorry."

"Only _they _know," I mused aloud. My team nodded thoughtfully, and I saw Bradley take a step backwards.

"You're…a little weird," he said. I laughed, to my surprise as well as Bradley's.

"A little!" I huffed. "Why, Bradley, you haven't seen the half of it."

Bradley's eyes widened. "You guys…who _are _you? _What _are you? You…I just saw you all…"

"Morph from Pokémon to human," I supplied. Bradley nodded quickly, and he gulped. "Yes, Bradley, we do that quite often. We're known as the Eevee Bandits to _them. _But…among ourselves, we prefer the term _Pokémorphs."_

"P-Pokémorphs?" Bradley stammered, looking slightly alarmed and confused. "What are you _talking _about?"

"We have Pokémon- and Poké_morphs- _that can perform Amnesia on you, Bradley," I warned. "You can't know too much. You will forget this conversation soon. So why bother asking us questions?"

"But- but…" Bradley furrowed his brow. "What's the point in talking to me? Why…why not just attack me now?"

"Because there _may _be a point in talking to you," I sighed impatiently. I tapped my foot. "Bradley, I will answer your questions. And then I have a few of my own."

"You have questions- what?" Bradley asked. "_Why _would you have questions for _me, _when _you _are the one who was just a Glameow a second ago?!"

I rushed forward, slick as a snake, and covered Bradley's mouth with my hand. "Will you _shut up?!" _I snarled. "They might hear you! We don't know where they are, but they want us dead! You got that?"

Bradley nodded, wide-eyed and scared.

"Jovi, let him go," Emily warned. "You're suffocating the boy." I released him slowly.

"Right," I said. "Sorry about that. But you must choose your words carefully." I narrowed my eyes at Bradley. "Yes, Bradley, I have some very important questions for you."

"Er, fine…" Bradley said. He drew himself up. "What are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your questions."

"Not now," I said. "Go on and ask us questions, and then we'll ask you ours."

Bradley didn't hesitate to begin. "What are you? How do you turn into Pokémon? Or humans? Which are you, anyway? Why wasn't _he _a Pokémon? Can he be one? What are you going to do after these questions? What other Pokémon can you become? And…and who are _they?"_

I narrowed my eyes carefully. "We are the Pokémorphs, known otherwise as the Eevee Bandits."

"We turn into Pokémon because of our morphing cube," Emily answered. "We demorph to humans."

"We are humans," Lixxy said. "We just carry the DNA of Pokémon, and morph into them at will."

"_That's _Chobin," Onyx said, jerking her thumb at Chobin. "We never let him morph. We're afraid of the results."

"We can become any Pokémon that we touch," Kiro said. "That is, if we acquire them and their DNA."

"And _they," _I said slowly, "_They…_are _Cipher."_

Bradley folded his arms. "Wait," he said. "Just wait."

"We are waiting."

"Cipher is _gone." _Bradley raised his head confidently.

"I beg to differ," I growled. "My brother didn't do such a great job after all."

"Brother?" Bradley repeated confusedly. He stared at me closely. "Wait, you mean Hiro? You're his sister?"

"Unfortunately."

Bradley narrowed his eyes. "Cipher's gone," he repeated. "Your brother stopped them."

"They survived."

"But then…why are they after _you? _And how do you _know _that they survived?"

I huffed. "Don't you watch the news, Bradley?" I snapped. "Cipher's everywhere! They've taken Phenac City!"

Bradley's eyes widened. "That was _Cipher?!" _he shrieked. I sighed furiously and leaped forward, clamping my hand over his mouth again.

"You idiot!" I snarled. "Do you want to get us all captured?!" Bradley shook his head quickly, and I let him go. "Be careful with what you say!" I warned angrily.

"Okay, okay…" he said, panting slightly. "But then…what are you all doing?"

"We're turning into Pokémon, obviously," Emily answered.

"He means about Cipher," Onyx said. She turned to Bradley. "We're infiltrating their bases, and we're trying to destroy them- for good."

Bradley narrowed his eyes. "That's a good idea," he murmured. "But…OK. Yes, I think I get it now…" He looked at me. "Er…you said you had questions? For me?"

I turned to my team. "Pokémorphs," I said. "We have two options here."

"Amnesia," Lixxy said.

"And the cube," Kiro said.

I nodded. "That's right. Both options aren't very good. Both options are dangerous to both us and him."

"But we have no choices otherwise," Onyx pointed out.

"Um, what?" Bradley said.

"Right," I said. "Onyx has a point. So, let's vote on it."

Everyone murmured agreement.

"Who votes Amnesia?" I asked.

Emily and Lixxy raised their hands.

"You just want to use Amnesia," Emily teased Lixxy. Lixxy blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"OK," I said. "All for the cube?"

Kiro, Onyx, Chobin, and I raised our hands.

"There we are," I said. "The cube it is."

"And if the cube fails?" Emily asked.

"What?"

"What if there's no loyalty?" Emily asked again.

"Nothlit," I said simply. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then we're all clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

I turned around to face Bradley. "Okay, Bradley," I said. "We've made our decision."

"Wait- _what? _I thought you said you had some questions?"

"I changed my mind," I said. "Bradley, here's the sad truth. You don't have a choice here. You and your Houndour." I pointed to the dark dog-like fire Pokémon. "Both of you are either going to have your memories of us wiped clean…or we're going to make you one of us. And we made our decision. You will become one of us."

"Wait…one of…_what?"_

I reached into my rucksack. While Bradley was stammering, I kneeled down and took it off my back. Unzipping it, I reached inside. Pulling out the tiny silver cube, I pressed the button in the middle so it enlarged itself.

"Welcome to the Pokémorphs, Brad," I said with a sly grin. Brad's eyes widened in excitement and surprise.

"I'm going to turn into Pokémon?" he asked excitedly. We all nodded, and Brad's grin spread across his face. He launched a fist into the air before I gave him instructions on what to do with the cube.

He put his hand on the cube. We all waited for a few moments, and then Brad recalled his hand. He looked calmer now, as though something had changed him, besides his new adapting DNA-power thingy.

"What do I do now, Jovi?" he asked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

We didn't hesitate in getting him morphs. Brad morphed into Houndour almost immediately. We taught him how to morph and demorph. We taught him about the time limit. We even explained our Eeveelution morphs. After seeing his love of fire-type Pokémon through his Houndour, I quickly decided he'd be the best as the Flareon Eeveelution.

We began our little journey through the meadow the next day. Brad had told us about a town nearby, and we decided to drop in and stop by the Pokémon Center for rest- and possibly find Brad some morphs.

The meadows were much larger than anticipated. We walked for an entire day, eating trail mix rather than setting down to eat. Brad had told us that it would be about a four-day walk to get to town.

Brad led the way. He seemed to blend in with nature. His Houndour seemed to trust him more than I'd ever seen a Pokémon trust a trainer.

Clouds rolled in. I kept noticing how the sky grew darker and darker every day that we moved.

---

On the third day of walking, we all decided to sit down and eat lunch. It was Emily's turn to cook, and she was crouched over a fire pit, cracking two rocks together. Meanwhile, the rest of us had thrown our rucksacks down and were busy among ourselves. Lixxy, Onyx, and I were sitting in a circle, and Kiro and Brad were finding ways to tease and manipulate Chobin. I did not object. On the contrary, I found it _highly _amusing!

Onyx and Lixxy were sitting on either side of me, and we were busy counting our money together. We were all planning to save up and buy something useful for the Pokémorphs.

"Okay," I said, sighing. I placed my money beside theirs. "I have 800."

"800…" Onyx mused. "Well, that totals us to…1,320…"

"How much do you think it'll cost?" Lixxy asked. "The camera?"

"Probably 1, 000," I answered, watching Onyx count the money again. "Am I right?"

"As far as I can think," Onyx replied, and I saw her smile. "Excellent. Right, we have plenty of money!"

"How much left over?" Lixxy asked eagerly. She leaned forward, and Onyx looked up merrily.

"400!" she answered, looking pleased. "This is great! So, when we get into town, we'll just go and-"

"Yeah, it's there Chobin!"

"Yeah! Just keep looking!"

The three of us looked up and turned around. Kiro and Brad stood next to each other, their arms folded. They were grinning, and they looked like they were stifling laughter. I looked over at Lixxy and Onyx, shrugged, and then rose to my feet. I strolled over, standing behind them. Lixxy and Onyx followed quickly behind.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Kiro and Brad raised their eyebrows and shook their heads, sighing.

"Chobin's looking for a Snipe," Kiro explained, not taking his eyes off of the trees bordering the meadow. I looked over there, confusedly, and furrowed my brow.

"But there's- _oh, Kiro! Brad! _You did _not _send him in there, looking for something that doesn't exist!"

Kiro and Brad grinned. "Guilty," Brad sighed, smiling.

"You didn't include me!" I huffed, and we all laughed harder. Then, a voice shouted out of the trees.

"KIRO!"

"Yeah?" Kiro called.

"CHOBIN CAN NOT FIND THE SNIPE! DOES THE SNIPE FEAR CHOBIN?!"

Brad and Kiro snickered.

"Uh, yeah!" Kiro shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice. "You…uh…You carry the scent it fears!"

Onyx, Lixxy, and I laughed.

"Yeah!" Brad called. "Try rolling in the mud! That'll disguise you!"

Silence met Brad's words.

"Chobin?" Kiro called. "Cho-"

SPLASH!

We all laughed harder.

"Chobin?" I called between pants. "Chobin, you breathing?"

No answer. I was about to call again when Chobin shouted, "I HAVE FOUND THE SNIPE!"

We all looked up sharply. "He what?" Onyx asked.

"Chobin, what was that?" I asked.

"JOVI! CHOBIN HAS FOUND THE SNIPE!"

"Oh Lugia," I groaned. "Chobin, come back!"

"BUT CHOBIN HAS FOUND THE SNIPE!"

"No you haven't!"

"BUT IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE KIRO SAID!"

"No it doesn't!"

"CHOBIN IS COMING!"

There was a pause. Then, I sighed.

"Chobin, don't bring the Snipe!"

"CHOBIN IS COMING NOW!"

We all laughed.

Emily ran over to us. "Lunch is ready!" she announced proudly. She beamed. Then, she looked around. "Where's Chobin?"

"Finding a Snipe."

"Ah." Emily jerked her thumb over at the food. "Come on," she said. "He'll turn up. Let's eat first."

---

We were running now. The city was within an hour walk, but running would be must faster. Besides, it was pouring outside. Rain was falling so fast, I thought Kyroge was loose! Lightning cackled across the sky. Thunder roared overhead. We all kept running, shielding our heads.

_This is terrible, _I thought. _We've got to get there soon…_

"It's not far!" Brad shouted, pointing ahead. We had finally persuaded him to put his Houndour in the Poké Ball, because the rain would hurt him. "Just a little farther!"

We ran faster.

---

"It's about time we're here," Emily grumbled, drying her hair with a towel.

We had successfully made it to the Pokémon Center, and now we were in our rooms. Girls in one, boys in the other. So Onyx, Lixxy, Emily, and I decided to just settle down and watch some TV, for the time being. Our Pokémon partners were out with us- Mimi the Minun, Wingull, Espeon, and Umbreon.

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Come on, Em," I objected. "Brad got us here pretty quick. If it weren't for him, we'd still be lost out there."

"I guess," Emily sighed, and she fell back onto her bed. "But we're still wet."

"Oh, shut up," I sighed. "We're here at the Pokémon Center! You got your Vaporeon morph, and Brad got all of his morphs! It's all good!"

"Yeah, Emily," Onyx said. "And we're heading out to Phenac again tomorrow."

"So we'll finally investigate the base!" Lixxy added, beaming.

"Right," I said. "But…for now…"

"I guess it's not too bad to feel normal," Emily smiled.

"Not at all," I sighed. I lay on my back and closed my eyes, smiling. "Not at all."

**Sorry it's short! **

**Next chapter…is the LAST chapter of this part. Jovi the Pokémorph: Part One ENDS next chapter!**

**Look forward to it! Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is the final chapter of ****Jovi the Pokémorph: Part One****. ****Jovi the Pokémorph: Part Two ****begins next chapter.**

**I just want to take this time to thank all of my reviewers for their loyalty, patience, and kind words in their reviews. When my Internet connection was iffy, they waited for my chapters, and left me kind reviews anyway. When I lost interest, and it took a while for my chapters, they reviewed anyway. They left me great OCs, and I'm still trying my best to add them all.**

**What I'm saying here is…thank you all so much. And if you're reading this, and have never reviewed…thank you for reading! It's thanks to you all- reviewers and non-reviewers- that this story is going to be continued for such a long time. **

**I just happened to make a discovery the other day…Emily's name is actually spelled "Emili!" So I'm going to use that from now on. At some point, I WILL go back and change the other chapters.**

**Thank you all. And please. Please enjoy the final chapter of…**

_**Jovi the Pokémorph: Part One**_

**---**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

---

My name is Jovi. That's my first name, obviously. I can't tell you my last name. It would be too dangerous. Cipher is everywhere. _Everywhere. _And if they knew my full name, they could find my friends and me, and then…well, let's just say I don't want them to find me. What they do to people who resist them is too horrible to think about.

Who exactly is Cipher? Well, that's simple. They're an evil organization bent on artificially closing Pokémon's' hearts, and making them into fighting machines. They're planning on doing this to all of them. That's every trainer's greatest fear- to have their Pokémon stolen from them.

It all started on that fateful day at the Pokémon HQ. I was given a mission. And I accepted.

I can't say I regret it, no matter how dangerous it has been.

On that fateful day, I learned about the return of Cipher.

On that fateful day, I learned about the true meaning of adventure.

On that fateful day, I became a Pokémorph.

What is a Pokémorph? Well, it's actually quite complicated.

A Pokémorph is a person given the ability to morph into a Pokémon by absorbing their DNA.

Well, that wasn't so complicated, actually. But it _is _dangerous, no doubt about that.

But we've taken this into consideration. And we've decided…we don't care. It needs to be done, and someone has to do it.

Who is a Pokémorph? That's easy.

A Pokémorph is me, Jovi. The leader of the Pokémorphs. Eevee Bandit Glameow.

A Pokémorph is Chobin, the seer of Shadow Pokémon through science. A non-morpher.

A Pokémorph is Emili, my childhood friend. Eevee Bandit Vaporeon.

A Pokémorph is Onyx, a former Cipher techie and our good friend. Eevee Bandit Umbreon.

A Pokémorph is Lixxy, a thoughtful trainer who took a risk. Eevee Bandit Espeon.

A Pokémorph is Kiro, a brave trainer who saved us with his skills. Eevee Bandit Glaceon.

A Pokémorph is Brad, a boy who saw us morph and became our guide and friend. Eevee Bandit Flareon.

A Pokémorph is an Eevee Bandit, who has sworn to take down Cipher at all costs.

A Pokémorph can never stay in morph for longer than two hours, unless they want to spend the rest of their life as a Nothlit, or someone who is stuck in morph.

A Pokémorph is ready to take down Cipher.

Why else do you think _I'm _here?

-----

I lay on my back in the grass. A warm breeze swept across me, and I sighed peacefully. The smell of dinner cooking brushed across my face and made my mouth water. Brad was a very good cook when it come to outdoor cooking.

I heard sounds of battle around me, but they didn't bother me. It was just battle practice. No harm there. I let the sunlight wash over me, and I didn't bother to get up.

We were in a grassy plain, which was somewhat near Phenac City. Or at least, it was near where Phenac City _used _to be. This was our camp, and we were living here for the time being.

I sat up into a sitting position, watching the battle. Kiro versus Emili, with Onyx as referee. It looked as though it was an even tie.

Kiro was blasting an Ice Beam at Emili, who reflected with a powerful Bubblebeam. The two moves collided at the middle, and shards of ice and flecks of water shot everywhere. They gleamed in the sunlight beautifully, and I smiled. The Glaceon, Kiro, leaped back, retreating his move. Vaporeon, Emili, stopped as well, watching him carefully.

The two Pokémon began circling one another. I watched with interest. I folded my arms, smiling.

Suddenly, Kiro struck. He let out a battle cry and flung himself forward, paws outstretched. Emili ducked and rolled out of the way. Kiro landed gracefully on his bright blue paws and whipped around, baring his teeth.

However cute Glaceon may look, they have a ferocious bite. Frost bite! That's a terrible pun.

Kiro slammed, full force, into Emili. She let out a startled cry as she was flown backwards and pinned to the ground. She struggled for a moment before finally letting out a battle cry and launching a Water Gun at Kiro.

Startled, Kiro didn't have time to move. The Water Gun blasted him off of her, and he landed with a thud when his Glaceon form hit the ground. Emili leaped to her paws, looking proud and triumphant.

_Not so fast, _I thought. _Kiro has some sort of trick coming…_

And I was right. Kiro let out a high-pitched shout as he leapt to his paws and opened his mouth. A huge Ice Beam zapped towards Emili.

Emili was blasted off her paws. I knew instantly that Kiro was the winner.

Emili slammed into the ground, and I saw her begin to demorph. By the time she was human, Kiro was demorphing, too. Lixxy, looking delighted, began to morph into her Eevee Bandit form of Espeon, the Psychic Eeveelution.

**Life is really dangerous when you're a Pokémorph.**

Lixxy didn't hesitate in using her powers straightaway. She sent Chobin a mischievous glance.

**But, you know, it can also be pretty fun.**

The gem atop Lixxy's head began to gleam, and so did Chobin. We all watched with interest as Chobin was lifted into the air.

**We have a common mission: to stop and take down Cipher.**

Chobin awoke from his sleep, and he let out a startled cry. We all began to laugh as he slowly realized what was happening. Chobin began flailing about in the air as we continued laughing, grinning, remembering all of the good times we have shared...together.

**And you know what? We can do it. Because we're ready. Because we're up to the challenge.**

**Because we are the Pokémorphs.**


	30. Rekindled

Greetings, my former readers. NewProphecy here.

So I know I haven't written in a long time. I know I promised I'd write Book Two, and you either hate me and have no intentions to read the rest of this note or want my keyboard smashed for not writing, but...here's the scoop.

All my files got lost. I still have my old plotline, but my files were lost and I simply lost interest - in Pokemon and in FanFiction overall.

I recently got back into writing my Harry Potter FanFiction, and I gave my other readers this schpeal, which I don't think they were considerably thrilled about. And here's the thing: I'm about to do it to you too.

So...after rereading this story and deciding that I hated my old writing skills (which, by the way, are considerably better nowadays), I decided to...yup, go ahead and groan...REWRITE IT..._AGAIN._

I know. I know! Jovi the Pokemorph is being rewritten again.

Now here's the kicker: I'm already on Chapter Seven (which doesn't include the very brief Preface). So there's that.

However, go on and hate me for this if you will, but I've reached a decision: this time around, I will not be accepting any Original Characters. I'm sorry. But it just got to be too much trouble last time around. I enjoyed hearing from you all, and I enjoyed making this story as interactive as possible, but I just can't please everyone and not every character could be accepted. So, this time...no original characters. I'm sorry.

Alrighty. Now I'm sure that you're quite annoyed with me, and trust me, I would be too. I am, in fact! So we can express our frustration here, at me, and then...well, you choose from there.

As for me? I'm going to go ahead and forgive myself and get on writing.

Now, don't give up on me, please. I haven't. So, follow Jovi on her journey in a different way very soon. Same idea, but very different way of going about it. Trust me, I've still got some surprises in my Poke Ball.

A newly rekindled FanFic author,  
~NP~

_P.S: The new story will be on my profile very soon - look forward to it!_


	31. A New Flame

Hey there everyone!

The first chapters of _Jovi the Pokemorph, Rewrite_ are up. Please check that out if you haven't given up on me. I'm completely prepared to have to work for a new audience, but it would be very helpful an encouraging to see some old, familiar faces from my loyal former reviewers.

Thanks for all of your support, then and now!

Yours,

-NP


End file.
